The Year That Changed Me
by writer-of-demigodishness
Summary: I sighed. Oh yeah. I was with the Hunters. I still hadn't gotten used to it. I mean, it had been 5 years and I'm still a 15 year old. A day from 16. A story about Thalia. And the couples are Percabeth and...Thalico! There will be a sequel!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJATO [but it is on my brthday list ;)]**

_I was running, running away. I was in the woods but I wasn't sure where specifically. I couldn't let him catch me, I knew that for sure. I wouldn't let him get to me. I looked back and saw he was right on my heels. He had a smile on his face but it wasn't menacing, it was fun. He was laughing. And to confuse myself even more, so was I. he caught me and pulled me down. We were both on the forest floor, laughing. I looked straight into those dark, almost black eyes-_

I shot up. I looked around to find that I was in a tent. There were other girls in it too. I glanced down. I was in a black sleeping bag. I was wearing a dark purple camisole and black shorts that said 'Thalia' on the back. I sighed.

Oh yeah. I was with the Hunters. I still hadn't gotten used to it. I mean, it had been 5 years and I'm still a 15 year old. A day from 16.

I looked around and saw my lieutenant 'tiara' thing on the ground next to me. I picked it up and placed it on my head. It magically fit. I put my hair into a quick braid and stood up. I changed in to the normal Hunters outfit but I wasn't finished. I still had to add my _special_ touches.

I rolled up the bottom edges of my shirt and tied it with a hair band, thus exposing the black camisole underneath it. I put on my favorite red eye shadow and some black eyeliner and mascara. I added some black bangles on my left wrist and placed Aegis on the opposite. I slipped on my black combat boots and looked back into the mirror. Now I'm ready.

Next, I awoke the Hunters. They all got up and got ready. I pulled on my half leather jacket as I walked out of the tent. I approached Artemis' tent and kneeled down in front of it. She must be able to sense me because, like every morning, she called me in.

"You may enter, Thalia" she said.

I opened the tent flap and walked in, slowly. She looked up at me and I bowed. She nodded her head, in acknowledgement, and I sat down in front of her. I sat down Indian style on the bear skin carpet and looked up at her.

"Good morning, my lieutenant. I trust you slept well?"

"Yes my lady." I responded. Even if I didn't, I would still give the same answer. She gave a slight smile. She began asking about the status of the Hunters. I told her of any of the new recruits and answered all the questions she threw at me. She nodded her head in understanding.

"Thank you, Thalia. You may go." I thanked her and ran/walked out. The Hunters were taking apart camp and packing. It still amazed me how fast they could do that. I took my things from one of he piles strewn to the side and set them aside to help decrease the amount of clutter. Then I grabbed my small backpack, slung it over my shoulder, and walked into the woods, to this little creek I found earlier. I set my bag down by a large rock and grabbed a few twigs off the ground. I set them all in a pile a few feet away from the rock and sent a strike of lightning down, igniting a small fire on the twigs. I started making breakfast.

I pulled an aerosol can and a small/ travel sized pan out of my backpack. I haven't had a bad or a missed breakfast since I discovered pancake batter in an aerosol spray can **(A/N- Inside Joke! It actually exists though! Look it up-pancakes in a can-if you don't believe me!). **I sprayed a small circle of the batter in the pan and began making my breakfast of pancakes. I sprinkled some chocolate chips into the cooking batter and I slipped my secret (shhhhhhhh!) black food dye out of a pocket in my bag. Don't ask me where I got it; I just like to make my food black, like Percy likes to make his food blue, for some reason. I guess it's my punk nature. In the end, I had a few black chocolate chip pancakes.

After eating, I washed the pan in the creek and put it back into the backpack along with all of the other cooking ingredients. I extinguished the small fire. I headed back to the camp. As soon as I arrived back, Phoebe, the second- in command, came up to me.

"Thalia, Artemis says that we will be leaving soon."

"Thanks, Phoebe." I gave her a soft, warm smile and she returned it. She skipped back to the group of about 30 girls and I followed behind, a little less enthusiastic. Once I reached them, I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled to get their attention.

"Alright girls; we will be going soon, so make sure you have everything." All the girls looked around and checked all of their bags to make sure that they had everything. Just then, Lady Artemis appeared right next to me in the form of a 14 year old girl.

"Attention Hunters! My father- errr… family has requested all gods back to Olympus for a bit. I am not sure how long I will be gone but I assume it won't be long. Thalia will lead you to Camp Half-Blood and that is where you will stay. "There were some groans, some whispered cheers (not many, though) and mostly 'ok's. I saw Phoebe's facial expression and she was pale white. I remembered that before I became a Hunter, the Stolls had prank'd her once right before she could go on a quest. I felt bad that she would have to face them again. I on the other hand, was ecstatic.

"Good. See you in a few days time. You are not to worry about travel. The camp is only a few miles away. Follow the woods. Listen to the nymphs and you will arrive soon. Goodbye." Then she disappeared.

I turned to look at the Hunters. "Well… let's go!"

So we left. I knew the woods pretty well, so we barely had to ask the tree nymphs for direction. Soon enough, I was able to recognize some of the places I had been when we played CTF. I saw Zeus' Fist on my right and knew. I was home. As we emerged from the woods, onto the camp grounds, campers and satyrs looked our way. I told the girls to go unpack in the Artemis cabin, so I could go to the Big House to tell Chiron that we had arrived. I approached the porch and jumped up the stairs to see Mr. D and Chiron.

"Chiron!" I said. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Thalia. Have the Hunters come with you?" he asked.

"Yes, they are unpacking. Artemis was called to Olympus."

"Very well. You should go unpack too." He told me. I nodded my head.

"Yes, Tina, leave my sight!" Mr. D grumbled. I just sighed and glared as I walked away.

But, before I got far, I saw a blond haired girl run up to a taller black haired boy, about 30+ feet away from me. She whispered something in his ear and he looked at her, a surprised expression on his face. Then they both looked in my direction and smiled. I smiled back at them. I ran to where they were and embraced them in a bone-crushing hug.

"Percy! Annabeth! I missed you!" I screamed. I pulled out of the hug to look at them.

"Oh, what? I don't get a hug?"

I looked over to my left and saw a boy. He had dark brown hair, not as dark as Percy's though, and very dark colored eyes. He was rather built and looked to be about 15 or so years old. It took me a moment, but I figured out who it was. The Aviator jacket, now only 1 size too big, was a rather big hint.

"Fine. Hello Death Breath but, no. You don't get a hug", I said to him.

"I can live with that", Nico laughed. I turned my attention back to the couple formally known by Aphrodite as Percabeth.

"We missed you too Thals!" Annabeth squealed. Percy snaked his arm around her waist. Annabeth smiled up at him and he smiled down at her. Even though I'm basically banned from love, I am still happy when I see couples so in-love like this, especially these two. They made me smile. Also, Nico's almost silent comment of "get a room" made me chuckle.

"Yeah, you need to visit more." Percy finally said, tearing himself from his girlfriends gaze.

I laughed. "Ok, I will. I have to go unpack but afterwards we can all catch up!" I said to the three of them. I smiled at them one last time and ran to the Artemis cabin.

I couldn't help but think that I had seen those dark eyes that Nico has somewhere else.

Looking back on it like I am now, it was probably the best time I ever had at camp. Oh wow, this whole time I have neglected to properly introduce myself.

Sup. I'm Thalia Grace; Daughter of Zeus and Hunter of Artemis. And this is the story of the year that changed me.

**Well, theres the intro. It may be a while before I put the next chapter up though. I just had a lot of time today but after this... not so much. Hope you like it. I do! haha Read and Review! but always be nice :) Should I continue? **

**-Love **


	2. Flashback and Breakfast

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson **

_I was sitting on the forest floor with him. It was not like before when we fell after he ran after me, it was different; better. We were gazing up at the stars on that clear night. His hand slowly began to move closer to mine. When he took it, he interlaced our fingers. I wanted to look at him with a shocked face, pull away, and yell at him for trying to make a move on a Hunter. Instead I smiled at him and rested my head on his shoulder. Then he bent his neck down and-_

I gasped and sat straight up. Light was streaming into the windows of the Artemis cabin even though it was only… I looked at the clock… 6:48 a.m. I groaned and slammed back down into the bed, hitting my skull on the head-board on the way down.

"Ouch," I winced. I rubbed the back of my head where a bruise was prominent and a bump was forming. I sat back up and looked around me. The rest of the Hunters were sound asleep and like they didn't have a care in the world. Lucky them.

I stood up and walked over to my duffel bag. I pulled out my favorite outfit. I had decided that if I was back at camp and not under the watchful eye of Artemis, why not be a little rebellious and not wear the uniform. Wow did I just say not like four times? Never mind.

Anyways, I took my black tee that said "Death to Barbie" and has a picture of a Barbie doll with an arrow through its head. I also took my favorite pair of jeans that have rips all throughout the pant legs. I finally took out my thigh-high black boots with mini belt loops all around it, and slipped them on.

I decided to ditch the tiara thing today. I mean, who's gonna stop me? I'm just the main supervisor, not the boss. That's Chiron and Mr. D for right now. And they wouldn't care if I wore it or not.

I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror deciding how I was going to do my hair. Braid? Nope, did that yesterday. Ponytail? No. Then a thought struck me. I ran back to my bag and rummaged around in it to try and find the tub of the magic known as hair gel. Once I found it I basically bolted back into the bathroom to put my hair up. I styled my hair into a girl mow-hawk that lay sideways on my head.

**(A/N -if you're still confused, look up the hair style for 'Kimmy' from the old show 'All Grown Up'. I know it's a kid's show but the image pops up in my head when I envision Thalia's hair style. Obviously Thalia's hair is all black with pink stripes in it and not all pink but just use your imagination) **

I smiled. I'm finally back to the old me. I don't feel like Thalia Grace- Hunter of Artemis; I feel like Thalia-daughter of Zeus. And that's just the way I like it.

I looked back into the mirror one last time and left. Since I didn't have to make my own breakfast anymore, I wasn't worried about not having enough time to eat, since breakfast was at 8. So I decided to just kick back and have fun at…I looked at the clock once again…7:03 a.m. I mentally groaned. Why does my body make me get up this early?

I decided I would work on my Archery, so that's where I went. When I arrived at the archery range, no one else was there. I was a little disappointed, but as it was early in the morning, I didn't expect to see the normal amount of people. I shot a few rounds of arrows that, of course, went straight to the bulls-eye (thank you Artemis!). My ADHD started acting up so I became rather bored. Walked back up to the beach and saw that a few of the campers were getting up.

_Crap! I have to wake the Hunters!_

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to the Artemis cabin. Once I entered, I saw all the girls still asleep.

"Wake up!" I yelled.

Simultaneously, about 20 pillows soared in my direction, an obvious sign that they didn't want to get up. I sighed and threw them back. "Just get up. Breakfast is soon."

That got them moving. When we traveled, they barely ever got breakfast unless they bought or brought something, like I do. Most of them started getting ready immediately. I walked around to make sure everyone was up. The ones that had gone back to sleep, got an unexpected slap on the back of the head by a pillow. When they turned to glare at me, I just gave them a sweet smile and told them that breakfast was soon.

I checked the clock one last time and saw that I had about 25 minutes before breakfast. I walked out onto the porch and sat in the cushioned rocking chair. I thought about my meeting with Percy Annabeth, and Nico yesterday, after I had unpacked and checked up on the girls…

_***Flashback***_

I ran out of the cabin to try and find Annabeth when I ran into Nico.

No, like literally ran into him.

We both fell next to each other in the grass, holding our heads from the surprise impact.

"What the- Oh, hey Thalia!" Nico said.

"Hey. Have you seen Annabeth or Percy? I wanna hear about their lives since I last saw them!" Nico stood up and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. "Thanks."

"No problem. Sorry for bumping into you in the first place. Anyways, I was just heading to see them now. We're taking a break from sword practice, at the beach." He told me.

"Sounds fun!"

So with that Nico and I walked to the beach.

When we arrived there, we saw Annabeth and Percy sitting in the sand. Well, sort of. Percy was sitting in the sand; Annabeth was sitting on his lap. They were both looking out at the water and smiling. It was another one of those "Awwwww! They are just the cutest couple!" moments. But since I am a Hunter, I couldn't say that. No. I just scoffed at them.

But, sometimes, I wished that the Hunters wouldn't have to swear off boys.

Besides, learning about someone's new boyfriend would be a better conversation starter then, "What monster last hunted you down or tried to kill you?"

Nico just rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, loudly. Percy and Annabeth jumped away from each other, with flushed faces. Nico and I laughed at them while they gave us playful glares.

"I'm gonna get you for that later, Nico." Percy mumbled.

Nico just scoffed and said, "Yeah, right."

We all laughed at that and we joined the love-birds by sitting in the sand, next to them.

"So! What have you all been doing since I last saw you?" I asked, curiously.

So they proceeded in telling me stories about how the cabins were doing in the building process and what they had fought. Percy and Annabeth talked a bit about their dates, but not much. I guess they didn't want me to feel awkward (or Nico I bet 'cause he didn't have a girlfriend) about it. They mentioned the new campers and told me about their parentage. All in all, it was a blast.

By the time they had finished telling me the story of how a lost puppy had made, apparently, great friends with Mrs. O' Leary, the dinner bell was ringing…

_***End Flashback***_

Wait…that was the actual food bell, not my flashback!

I stood up from the chair and saw all the campers rushing to the pavilion. I saw Phoebe in the crowd and ran up to her. She was still wearing the Hunter's uniform. Rule follower.

"Hey!" I said when I got to her.

"Morning!" She looked at me and frowned. "What are you wearing?" she asked.

"Oh, you know me, I'm a rebel. Hey, if Artemis isn't around, I can wear whatever I want."

She shrugged her shoulders as if saying "suit yourself." We raced to the pavilion where breakfast was already being served. I took my place at the head of the Artemis table. I checked the table to make sure every girl was here. Sure enough, all the Hunters were sitting and eating.

When it was my turn to place an offering, I threw in a pancake and some bacon and said a prayer to Artemis and my father. When I got back to the table, I ate. Naturally! What else would you do at a table when your breakfast is in front of you? I'm getting off topic again. Never mind.

No one talked. I was like solitary confinement. All the girls were silent, some throwing glares at the boys who looked at them, but even that action was scarce.

I looked around at the other tables to see if I knew anyone else. I saw Katie at the Demeter table. She was looking at Travis at the Hermes table which was right next to his twin, Connor. I saw Clarisse at the Ares table throwing random glares at people. Percy was one of the people who got one of those random glares; he was at the Poseidon table. He was staring at Annabeth at the Athena table, who was staring right back. They looked like they were communicating telepathically, which they could have been. I mean come on! It's Percy and Annabeth!

Then I looked over at Nico. He was sitting at the new Hades table, all alone. I felt really bad for him. I mean Percy is alone but he's got Annabeth. Nico has nobody. I mean he could easily get a girlfriend with his looks but he just doesn't seem to want one. That's something that surprises me.

I made a spur-of-the-moment decision, and got up. I was aware of the eyes following me but I paid no attention to them. I walked straight up to Nico.

Nico must have noticed my presence because he looked up when I was about 10 feet away. He had a surprised and confused expression on his face.

Why did I do this? I still don't know. I guess I really felt bad for him.

I walked over to the side he was sitting on and sat next to him.

"Um hi?"

"Hey!" I said, as if nothing was different.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Nope. Just decided I'd sit with you for a few minutes. It's like someone died over with the Hunters. It's just too quiet! " Nico laughed at that and after a moment I joined in too.

We talked a bit longer about the most random things; what music was the best, what stores were the best to shop at, how we got our weapons, and a lot of other stories.

Breakfast went surprisingly fast and before I knew it, Nico and I were some of the last people in the pavilion.

"You should get back with the Hunters," Nico said with some strange emotion behind his voice.

It was sort of a mix between sadness, guilt, anger, happiness, basically all emotions combined into one. It was weird.

"Plus, I'm probably gonna get yelled at by Mr. D for letting you sit here and I want as much freedom before then as I possibly can."

I felt a pang of guilt in my chest. I forgot that he might get in trouble. Nico must have seen this and he chuckled. "Oh, please Thals. Don't feel bad. It was actually really nice of you to think of me…" he trailed off, mumbling.

"Right, um ok. No problem. Yeah I'm gonna go. See you later?" I asked.

"Absolutely" he said with a smile.

I smiled back and ran to the Artemis cabin where I was sure to be hit with a million and one questions as to why I did what I did at breakfast.

**Sorry it took a few days to update. I was busy. Hopefully the next will be out soon but I am still writing it. **

**Thanks for all the kind reviews! They make my day!**

**Love you all!**


	3. A Random First Day Back

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own PJATO or anything but my ideas so please don't sue me!**

**Hope you like this chapter. It took a while to make, sorry, so it might be a bit jumbled up. Hopefully the next few chapters will consist of more days than just half a day. I put too many details! Oh whatever, I'm boring you… read!**

* * *

As expected, I was swarmed by the Hunters after I got back to the cabin.

Most of the comments went along the lines of:

"Why did you sit with him?"

"What were you doing?"

"Do you like him? Artemis is gonna be so angry if she finds out that her lieu-"I cut her off before she could even finish.

And my personal favorite from the one and only Phoebe:

"Oh my gods Thalia! What were you thinking? Do you WANT to be zapped into obliteration by the gods?"

I tried desperately to get to my bunk where I could find my only means of droning them out; my iPod.

After 5 minutes of trying to get through them with no success I shouted, "SHUT UP!"

They all backed away instantly creating a path to my bunk. "Thank you." I grumbled.

Once I reached my bed, I dug around in my bag to grab my music. Once I found it I practically bolted out of the cabin and dodged campers left and right, to avoid questions.

After about 10 minutes of running around for no apparent reason, I stopped, out of breath in front of a familiar cabin. After I regained my once fuzzy eyesight, I noticed that I was standing in front of my cabin, Zeus, Cabin 1.

I hesitantly poked my head in the doorway just to make sure no one was inside. As soon as I deemed it clear, I stepped inside. It still looked the same, the giant statue of Zeus sitting in the middle, rather intimidating.

I jumped around the statue, avoiding its glare, and walked to my old bunk. I sat down on it, blowing up some dust that had set on top of it. I sighed and laid down on the bed with a thump, shaking up more dust. I placed my ear-buds into my (where do you think?) ears and scrolled down the list of music. I landed on some Linkin Park and decided that was a good pick. As I pressed the play button, I closed my eyes and concentrated on the lyrics.

I'm not sure what happened, I must have dozed off, 'cause the next thing I knew there was a knock on the door. The person must have gotten impatient and busted open the door. I groaned, opened my eyes, and rolled my body over to my side to see who was at the door.

I wasn't surprised to see Annabeth there, and Percy not far behind.

"Hey," I said, still tired from my nap.

"Uh hi. Have you been in here all day?" She asked.

"Well… it depends, what time is it?"

"It's like 1:30," Nico remarked, walking in behind Percy and leaning up against the door frame. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

"Right. I should go down to Archery. Bye guys." And I walked out of the cabin, knocking Nico on the shoulder on the way out just cause I could, only to find Annabeth following me.

"Annabeth? What are y-"

"Why did you sit with Nico today?"

I groaned loudly. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? I felt bad for him all alone over there! Plus I will do anything to be rebellious and break the rules."

She gave me a look like 'I know what you really meant by that but why?' I was rather confused.

What did she mean?

I just scoffed; my answer for everything when I don't have an actual answer. I continued walking to Archery and found about half of the Hunters there. I avoided them mostly but I guess they tried to do the same. After an hour of getting perfect shots, I became really bored.

I just let my arms fall to my sides and the bow disappeared. One of the perks of being a Hunter…disappearing weapons.

I walked back to the Pavilion and sneaked a sandwich from the kitchen.

Hey! I didn't get lunch! Don't judge me!

I sneakily made my way back to the Zeus cabin and I ate there in the mini kitchen area at the table. After my meal I decided that it was time to face the music: Find Nico and see how much trouble he got into because of me.

I walked to the Hades cabin and slowly knocked on the door. I waited for about a minute before the door opened. Obviously, he had been napping. His hair was all messed up and sticking up in the air. He was in sweats and was devoid a shirt.

Not that that was really noticeable to me.

Sorta.

He rubbed his eyes and glared at me. "What Thalia?" he grumbled.

"You just waking up, Sleeping Beauty err actually Sleeping Ugly." I laughed at my own joke.

"Ha-ha very hilarious. Do you wanna come in?"

I looked at him once more. "You sure you want to hang while "dressed" like that?" Using air quotes over the word dressed.

He looked down and made a little yelp. It looks like he just noticed the absence of a shirt. He bolted back around the corner to probably put one on. A few seconds after, he came back wearing a wrinkled black Tee with a skull wearing headphones painted in white on it. I smirked at him and walked past him and sat on one of the spare bunks.

"So… have a specific reason for visiting while I was sleeping? Or did you just want to see me shirtless?"

I scoffed at him. "You wish. Actually I wanted to ask about how much trouble I caused at breakfast…" I said, the guilty feeling rushing back.

"Oh! Well thanks to my awesome smarts," he pointed to his head multiple times, "I got them to buy my argument about how the rule says CAMPERS have to sit at the respected tables, but since you are not a camper anymore it doesn't really apply to you!" he beamed.

I laughed. "Wow that was actually smart. Good thinking! And thanks."

"Like I said before, it's no problem. Now can you get out so I can continue napping? Training with warriors that you create out of bones takes a lot of energy from you…"

I sniggered. "Sure. See you at dinner, Nico." I walked to the door and waited for any reply. When it didn't come I looked back to see he was already asleep. I laughed and walked out. Some campers that were near looked at me weird but I just glared at them and they scampered away.

The Thalia Death Glare strikes again!

I decided to visit some of my old friends; Juniper, Grover, and that's basically it. It really just occurred to me that even though I had been at camp, I was never actually AT camp. Sure I was a tree that many people came to sit by, but could I talk and socialize with them, not a chance. Plus, it would downright creep them out.

I found Grover talking with Juniper by her tree. I joined in the conversation. We talked a bit about Grover's current mission, so-to-speak, and all the things that the other satyrs had accomplished. We laughed at the funny stories so hard that a few nymphs had come over to see why we were crying.

"We're not crying!" I snapped at them. "Thalia does not cry we were simply happy. Now go back to your fabulous lives!" I shooed them away.

Once they all had left, some more quickly than others, we had another laughing fit. After we had calmed down and the laughter subsided, and the tears were all wiped away, it was time for dinner. Grover and I made my way up through the forest, after giving a quick hug to Juniper, to the pavilion.

About halfway up, Grover spotted Percy walking with Annabeth. He gave me a quick hug goodbye and ran (or did he limp?) over to them. I was left to walk alone. Well, that's what I thought. Suddenly, there was a boy next to me.

"Ahh!" I shrieked.

Nico was laughing so hard he had to stop walking just so he would be able to breathe. "You *laugh* should h- *laugh* -ave seen y- *laugh* your fa- *laugh* face *laugh*!"

I stopped and glared at him. "Well duh! Who wouldn't if some weirdo shadow travled right next to you for no reason except to freak you out!"

He calmed down his laughter enough to answer. "Actually, I have a question for you. You gonna be rebellious again?"

I knew he was talking about sitting with him. "Umm I think I'm gonna sit with the Hunters. They just about exploded me with questions and I'd rather not get that after dinner cause I just might snap." I said with a laugh.

I continued, "But, I think I might, just at breakfast and lunch. Would _tat_ make _ta wittle _Nico _heappee_?" I asked in a little kid voice.

I watched Nico's expression change in his eyes. His face stayed the same -straight- but his eyes flickered with different emotions. When I said that I wasn't gonna sit with him I could see a glimmer of sadness maybe? But it disappeared quickly as if he was worried that someone saw the emotion. That led me to say that I would sit with him at the other meals. I still felt bad for the kid and since we have a lot in common, I thought, what the hey?

When I told him the second part a shimmer of gratitude made its way across his deep black holes of eyes. But, just as the possible sadness did, this one disappeared just as quick. And lastly, when I asked him in a 'wittle' kid voice if it made him happy, he gave a smirk. The first movement off his face since the laughter subsided.

"Ok, that works for me. And just to humor you, yes it does make me happy." He smiled a bit and then continued just as we began walking again. "Does it _meake ta wittle Thawia hapee tat _I said it was _okee_?" He asked, in the same annoying voice. Was it that annoying when I said it?

"Sure. Whatever you want Nico." We laughed as we entered the pavilion. I split from him as I made my way to the Artemis table. I greeted the Hunters with a smile and they nodded back. Always so formal!

Dinner went normally and I decided to ditch the campfire. I snuck away from the crowd and dashed back to the Artemis cabin. As soon as I entered I walked over to my bag and found a pair of pajamas. I slipped them on quickly and made my way to the bunk. I slipped under the covers and thought: Gee, wouldn't it be nice if no dreams came tonight, especially dreams about-

I stopped myself short. I couldn't possibly be dreaming about HIM could I? And if so, why?

These questions and more haunted my mind as I fell into a restless sleep.

**

* * *

**

That's the chapter! Have any suggestions for what should happen next? Tell me! Don't forget to review!

**Oh and by the way, If you love romance novels, you should read Kissed By an Angel, its a trillogy. I don't know who it's by but it is A-MA-ZING! I just finished reading it and I was like crying. But, beware, there is a lot of killing... but not the gory detalis. Ok! 'Till later! Byee!**

**-Love **


	4. Capture The Flag

**Ok, this won't take long. This is probably the longest chapter so far but also the best. There won't be a note at the end because you'll be too in shock to read it anyways. Yes, it's just that good. I'm actually proud of this one! Thanks to redlox2 for your idea! Please review, it's greatly appreciated. **

**-Love**

**Disclaimer: PJATO is not mine!****

* * *

"**Blah, blah… follow… blah blah…rules are… blah, blah, blah… pranks are not… blah, blah…campers will…blah…against the Hunters-"

My head shot up from looking down and stirring my very uninteresting cereal with my spoon.

Chiron was talking over breakfast about a bunch of things. I tuned most of it out but this caught my attention. I was sitting with the Hunters because Nico neglected to show up for breakfast, in case you were wondering.

It had been about a week since I got to camp and the days had basically been boring. But I had a feeling today was going to be different.

Chiron glanced at us, the Hunters, before he continued speaking, "-a game of capture the flag will be held. It will be campers vs. Hunters and will be tonight after an early dinner at 5:45."

A volley of cheers erupted from the Ares table and small voiced opinions that were mostly all for the idea could be heard.

"All right then! Now, off to your activities!" Chiron shouted.

At that, everyone got up from their places to go to their activities. I looked in the crowd of demigods and satyrs for Phoebe. I found her in the mass of many Hunters who were having a debate with other girls, probably Aphrodite daughters, about love or something. I ran over to them and pulled Phoebe out by the elbow.

"Phoebe! Can you do something for me?"

"Thalia! Sure what is it?"

"Can you take the Hunters to the first training course this morning? I have to do something first." I said, looking over at the cabins.

"Sure!" She said. She turned on her heels and looked at the debate that was turning into a fully fledged war. "Hunters!" she shouted. "Let's go! We have sword fighting practice in 2 min!"

As she led the girls away from the very angry daughters of Aphrodite, I thought about how some days she does my job better than me.

I shrugged my shoulders at the thought and ran off towards the cabins. I raced past the all of the cabins until I came upon a black one with a scull over the door: Hades cabin.

I entered the cabin, without knocking since I knew he was asleep, and walked over to Nico's sleeping body. His dark brown-black hair had fallen some-what in his face over his closed eyelids that had small circles surrounding them, showing the lack of sleep.

Now, normally, if you saw that someone was this tired you would let them sleep, but not me. I leaned my head down to his exposed ear and shouted, "WAKE UP DI ANGELO!"

Instantly, his head snapped up, hitting mine in the process, making me fall to the floor in a thump. The quick snap of his head had a tool on Nico as well. He rolled out of the bed and landed on the floor next to my feet.

"Ugh Thalia why?" Nico moaned.

I just shrugged my shoulders and stood up. Nico followed suit and, thankfully, he was wearing a shirt this time. I guess he also thought back to the day before, when I had interrupted him from a nap, because of the next thing he said.

"So, did you come to see me shirtless again?"

I chocked back a laugh at how cocky he sounded. "You wish I was! But no. I came to 1, wake you up cause you missed breakfast and 2, because we are playing capture the flag today and I need to spar with you, Annabeth and Percy."

"Why all three of us?" Nico asked, while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Cause, one hunter is up against like 3 campers since you have, like, almost 100 campers now! So I need to practice with three campers. Plus, I wanna see how fast I can whoop. Your. butt."

With that, I turned on my heels and left the cabin to get Percy and Annabeth and whoop their butts too.

* * *

After defeating all three of them and eating lunch with Nico (who was rather bruised, by the way), I went back to rejoin the Hunters. I found them (where do you think?) at Archery. Phoebe was showing one of the newest Hunters, a girl about 8 years old how to properly shoot the arrow.

It brought the thought to my mind, again, about how if we were able to date or more, she would make a great mother.

I surveyed all of the other Hunters to see they were all doing exceptionally well, as normal.

I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled. "Hunters! I call this session of archery to a close. I want all of you to do another hour or so of sword fighting. The game of capture the flag, as most of you know is best won by sword fighting. So go to the arena."

All the hunters let their arms fall and their bows disappeared. They all filed out of the Archery and to get their supplies. Phoebe andI made sure all of the Hunters had left and started behind them.

"So," Phoebe stated, "where have you been?"

"Oh, well, I was practicing with some campers to make sure we could win against them. And by my calculations… we could, with our eyes closed!"

She high-fived me and we both laughed. "Awesome!" She exclaimed.

As Phoebe ran to the arena, I had to stop at the Artemis cabin. I had been in a rush that morning because I slept way in and forgot Aegis.

As I ran over to my bed, some shimmering caught my attention. I grabbed Aegis and slipped it on and then walked over to where the shimmering was.

What I found was a small piece of paper, no bigger than my hand that only had a few words on it:

_Make the right choice._

_-A_

I could still see the faint shimmer emanating off of the paper, so I assumed that it was sent from an Olympian.

_But who could it be from? Artemis? Athena? Aphrodite(shudder)? Apollo? Some minor god or goddess? It could be anyone!_

I set the note back down on the table by my bed and raced to the arena. When I got there, all the Hunters were armed and ready. I borrowed a sword from the armory and started to spar with them.

I taught them the best defensive and offensive moves for the game. That way, the campers won't know what hit them.

After another hour and a half of training, the dinner horn sounded. I looked at the clock on the wall…5:47. Well I guess it is dinner time!

We all rushed to the dinning pavilion and got our food. We greedily ate, making sure we had eaten plenty so we had a lot of strength for the game following the meal.

For me, the meal took FOREVER! I was finished eating but the look on Chiron's face showed that I was gonna be sitting here much longer than I wanted.

Finally, he dismissed us around 6:30 and I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I was the first one to arrive back at the Artemis cabin and to be ready.

By the time all the Hunters had their armor on; I had already been ready for more than five minutes.

We all sat down in a circle on the floor as we went over the plan again:

Phoebe would take the best archers and the youngest and newest Hunters with her to defend our flag. I would take the rest of the girls, which was about 10, for back-up and protection when I swooped in and stool the flag.

The campers would never expect more than half the Hunters to guard the flag, which will make only a few try to get it. That would be way too easy for us. No one would be touching our flag.

Once I made sure everyone knew who they were going with, we all filed out of the cabin and into the woods. We got our flag from Chiron there; it was silver with a glistening moon in the middle.

We hid it in the bush far off from a creek, so Percy couldn't do any weird water tricks and take it from us. The archers climbed the trees so they were in a good shooting position and range. The rest hid out of sight.

I could hear the faint shout of the rules from Chiron and braced myself for the starting horn.

…

…

…

HOOOOOONNNNK!

"Hunters! Go!" I screamed.

We all descended into the forest searching for any hidden campers. Some leaped out at us, but all I had to do was open Aegis and they fainted. Wusses.

We continued through the forest in search of the flag. We could hear the faint noise of swords clashing and groans and moans from the campers, probably in frustration because they didn't expect us to use swords.

Wow, I'm almost as good as Annabeth when it comes to plan making.

Wait…Annabeth!

She has the cap that makes her invisible which could sneak past our defenses and take the flag!

"Idiot!" I cried, slapping my head.

I looked at the small group of Hunters behind me and looked to the oldest… well… according to Hunter times.

"Emily." I called. She sprinted over to me and nodded. "I need you to go back to the flag. Tell the other hunters to watch out for Annabeth, 'cause she could do her invisible thing. Make sure she doesn't get the flag." I said sternly.

She nodded her head vigorously and raced back towards the flag.

I looked back ahead and saw a glimmer of orange. Could it be?

I raced ahead, the Hunters following, probably confused. I pushed back a bush and jumped over a tree root. Then, I saw it.

There it was. The camper's flag. I smiled as I approached it quietly. I motioned for the other girls to stay back and cover me.

I slowly approached the flag. I reached out my hand to grab it.

I heard a twig snap behind me and some movement. Then I heard an arrow fly and knew the Hunters had it taken care of.

I reached out for the flag again and this time grabbed its staff.

"Nu, uh, uhh. I don't think u wanna do that."

I could feel his warm breath tickle my ear and my neck. I gripped the staff tighter and bolted off. I wasn't sure where I was going and I was pretty sure I was running in circles, rather than to the boundary line.

"Thalia!" I could hear him yell behind me. I could hear the laughter in his voice which was followed by actual laughter.

I really couldn't help but smile.

I mean, the circumstance was kind of funny. I'm running around in a circle, probably waaaaaay off course with him chasing after me.

I found myself laughing, also.

I looked back at him and saw that he was right behind me. I snapped my head back forward and picked up my pace. His eyes had glinted with laughter and his chuckling afterward showed me that it was a playful game.

Well, during this game of CTF, I was not being playful.

I couldn't… no, wouldn't let him catch me or the flag.

**(A/N- recognise this from somewhere? Ok, I'm gone!)**

I leaped over another tree root and he tried to, but was unsuccessful. That would have been good, if it wasn't for the fact that when he fell, he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down with him.

I hit the forest floor with a loud thump. Well, I thought there would be a loud thump. Except, it was soft, because I had landed on him. I quickly rolled to the side, off of his stomach.

There was a weird eerie silence over us as we both sat up and looked at each other.

We both burst out laughing, once again. I could feel the tears lining my eyes as we laughed harder. I turned my head to look at him. His hair was caked in mud and grass, but that hardly changed its dark color. I looked at his cheeks, now flushed from laughing so hard.

I found myself being pulled into his eyes. His eyes that were like a deep abyss of swirling black water, or a black hole that I would be gladly sucked into.

We had both stopped laughing now and just stared into each other's eyes.

His eyes flickered with some emotion that replaced the laughter.

It was beautiful, the emotion.

It was kindness, it was friendliness. It was trust.

It was **love**.

"Woah… déjà vu." I mumbled.

I hardly remember the yell of a Hunter as she raced past me, and somehow got the flag over the boundary line. We had won, but I don't remember celebrating, though I know I did. I don't remember walking back to my cabin that night, or changing into pajamas and laying down under the covers.

All I remember was the image of his eyes flickering with that emotion so deeply held.

And when I closed my eyes that night, I relived it again. The Image, it became called by me, was on a continuous loop in my mind.

And I was scared.

I was scared because I didn't mind seeing that emotion in his eyes towards me.

And I was scared, because I believed I might have shown the same in my eyes.

But oddly, I didn't mind.

I didn't care one bit.


	5. The Best Sick Day Ever

**Ok, before you shoot me for not updating for FOREVER please know that I've been busy. Ok go ahead…**

***Shot fired***

**Ha! I got Nico to keep anyone from killing me! Thanks Nico!**

**Nico: Welcome, Love!**

**Haha ok whatever. Now I don't wanna keep you from the chapter so it'll be right after this.**

**I wrote this a few weeks ago. Read it and tell me what you think. Then you will get to read the chapter! Thanks!**

_

* * *

_

My life is like nail polish

_When you first apply it, it looks amazing. The beautiful colors and designs really make it look special._

_But then, there is a crack, or a chip, or some other blemish. It's not that big of a deal, so you leave it be._

_And then the crack turns into a larger crack, or the chip grows larger, so that it is now rather noticeable._

_Then, you panic. You take the same color and try to cover it up. It looks alright, but you could still tell it had been broken._

_Eventually, all of the polish begins to wear and break off. The colors become less bright and beautiful, and more dull and lifeless._

_Soon enough you don't care enough to cover it back up, and it all breaks off, leaving the nails exposed._

_After a while, you get tired of plain nails, and put the cover back on them again, hiding all the old nail polish blemishes under a new coat of another bright color._

_Nail polish reminds me of life._

_Because no matter how many covers you pull, or how many brave faces you put on, there is still a broked person underneath._

_My life is like nail polish_

**

* * *

**

Huh? Huh! So, you like? Ok I'll let you get to the chapter. Take it away Thalia!

* * *

Almost a full day had passed since the 'moment' in CTF.

Apparently, Nico had gotten sick that night and had been stuck in his cabin. I'll bet that sucked.

Percy said I should visit him and Annabeth agreed. I just used the excuse that I could get sick too and ran off before Annabeth could remember how great us Hunters' immune systems are.

So that's how I ended up sitting on my bunk in the Artemis cabin, contemplating my next move.

The Hunters were probably off fight- err…ehhem… debating with the Aphrodite cabin about love or some other stupid thing that we disagree with. But I wasn't gonna think about that, so I pushed the thought aside.

I could see the note out of the corner of my eye, sitting on the table next to me. I picked it up and ran my fingers over the text. I traced my finger over the lone letter A with my index finger.

My mind began racing once again with questions of who the note was sent from.

But I pushed them out. I didn't want to think about that either.

I wanted to think about "The Image."

I wanted to think about _him_.

"Why would a Hunter think about Nico, or any other boy for that matter? Do you like him, the way a Hunter is forbidden to do?" You ask.

Well, as much as Artemis would hate for me to admit it, yeah, I think I do. Probably.

There's just something about Nico that makes me feel calm inside. It is an amazing feeling. Over the last week, Nico and I had really bonded, enough to call each other best friends. We figured we had a lot in common, which gave us a lot to debate about. He truly is my best friend.

He really is a great friend. That week, he had helped me in a bad situation…

*Flashback*

I was at Archery and Percy decided to "try" it again. He obviously failed. He was so off course, it hit a tree, ricocheted off it, hit another tree, and lodged itself in my shoulder. Nico automatically ran over to me to see if he could take it out, but there was no use. I almost fainted at the sight of my bloody shoulder. Nico noticed this and picked me up and ran me to the infirmary.

He set me on a cot, promising to be right back, and seconds later he was pushing in an Apollo cabin member, Will Solace. Will pour nectar on the wound and gave me some ambrosia to eat. Nico held my hand as Will carefully dislodged the arrow. I squeezed it but he never flinched. Even after I was all healed he stayed with me. He was even there to distract Percy from apologizing billions of times, after I had already forgiven him that many times. That was probably what brought us the closest.

*End Flashback*

And where was I? He was sick and I was ignoring him. I felt like the worst best friend ever.

So with that guilty feeling, I got up and made my way to the Hades Cabin.

I knocked quietly on the huge black door and he gave out a weak-ish, "Come on in."

As I entered, I could see him lying under the covers with a wet towel placed on his forehead, to help the fever subside. The room was dark, but I could still see his eyes following me as I walked over to him.

"Hey." Nico croaked.

"Hey. How ya fealing?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm better, probably be out tomorrow." He said, adding a small smile.

"That's good." I said quietly. I squatted next to his bed and took his hand in mine and stroked it with my thumb, to make him feel better. That's what he did, while I was recovering from arrow surgery.

I removed the towel from his forehead and placed my hand where it was, to check his fever. He was still warm, but it seemed like it was better than what Annabeth had told me.

He gave me another small smile. "I'm gonna get some cooler water on this," I said, holding up the towel. As I stood up from my crouching position, he grabbed my wrist and my head flicked back in his direction; we locked eyes.

"Don't. I'm done with it. Stay." He said. I nodded my head and smiled. I sat down on the floor in front of his bed and looked at him.

He shifted his weight on the bed and sat up. He patted the spot where his legs used to occupy, signaling me to sit down next to him. I hesitated a moment, but then got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

I could literally feel the tension between us and the silence bearing down on me, so I suggested we watched a movie.

"But how? I don't have a TV." He asked, puzzled.

I laughed and walked over to the bathroom. When I came back out, I was holding a bucket of water and a flashlight.

"It's a trick Katie Gardner from Demeter taught me; she learned it from her boyfriend, Travis." _Is everyone in a relationship these days?_ I mentally added. "Now," I flicked on the flashlight, "Hold this." I told him. He held it up and I flicked some water from the bucket into the light rays. A small, almost invisible, rainbow appeared and I tossed in a dramacha.

"Oh goddess, accept my offering: An American Movie Theater. The closest and emptiest showing of The Roommate."

Suddenly, the image of a theatre screen popped up in front of us. I moved my fingers gingerly across the image, as if it were a touch screen, and enlarged it till it was about the size of a large flat screen TV.

"Sweet!" Nico exclaimed.

"Shhhhhhh!" I shushed him. "Someone might hear us!"

"Oops." He said sheepishly.

The movie started a few minutes later and I decided to make some popcorn. After the third bag was popped (I used lightning. Clever, no?), I figured we had enough, poured it all into one big bowl and walked back to Nico and sat down next to him. Then, we 'illegally' watched the movie.

Bu the time the movie was over and I swiped the message Nico and I was laughing so hard.

"That *laugh* was *laugh* pathetic! So *laugh* not sc- *laugh* scary at *laugh* at all *laugh*!" I sputtered out in between laughs.

"I *laugh* know *laugh* right?" Nico said the same way.

After another 10 minutes, we finally calmed down.

"So not scary at all. That was pathetic." Nico commented.

"Yep! I'm glad I didn't waste any money going to see it." I added. Nico nodded in approval.

I placed the back of my hand on his forehead. His feverish skin was back to its normal colder-than-it-shoud-be-for-a-normal-person-but-not-for-a-son-of-Hades temperature. His face was not as flushed as before but back to its olive-toned color.

I removed my hand and clasped mine together. Another silence enveloped us. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and smiled.

His hair was slightly wet due to sweat; it was sticking to his forehead. A small smile played its way onto his face and his eyes danced with humor.

A flash of "The Image" flew in and out of my mind and my smile widened.

Nico cleared his throat. "Well, Thals, thanks. That was fun!"

I looked at him and met his eyes. "Yeah, same here. We should do it again sometime. You're a great movie watching buddy."

And before I knew what I was doing or had any regrets, I swiftly kissed his cheek and stood up.

"I gotta go. See you soon. Feel betta!" I said, walking out the door.

I turned the corner and rested my back against the dark colored wood of his cabin. I touched my lips with the tips of my fingers. The tingling feeling was still there from when they were against his cold skin.

I looked through the window that was a bit farther down the wall, and saw him sitting in his bed, a smile prominent on his face. His hand was on his right cheek.

And once again, the same emotion flickered in his eyes.

I turned my back to the window and bolted into the woods. I ran and ran until I made it to Zeus' Fist. I climbed to the top and sat on it, gazing up at the darkening sky.

I didn't notice I was crying until the tear rolled down my cheek and landed on my lip, and I could taste the salt.

Why am I, Thalia Grave, Hunter of Artemis, Daughter of Zeus, crying? I asked myself. I NEVER cry!

_Because you're a Hunter, and are not supposed to like boys, especially him_, a voice in my head said.

I glanced into the distance at the sunset. It seemed so beautiful that night.

Man, I am becoming a softy, Why? I asked myself.

_Because you are in-_

That's enough out of you, I told the voice.

It didn't respond.

Great, I'm conversing with myself. I'm definitely crazy.

I sighed and wiped the second tear that was falling from my eye. I heard the conch sound faintly in the distance. I jumped off the pile of rocks that is named after my father's mighty hand and descended from the woods.

I jogged to the pavilion, and as I did, I glanced at Nico's cabin. I could see his silhouette through the darkened windows, lying in bed. I told myself that, after dinner I would stop in to say goodnight. So I went to eat dinner with the girls I ditched that day to hang with a boy.

If Artemis ever found out she would kill me.

Or, at least, turn me into a bunny or something.

_But he's worth it_, said the voice.

Yeah, I responded, he is.

The voice didn't respond.

**

* * *

**

Again, sorry about the wait! Review! Thanks to all you readers and reviewers, it really means a lot to me.

**-Love**


	6. Artemis Returns: Part One

**Ok! Here is the next chapter. It is kinda short but… that's because it is the first part of a three part chapter! Next one will be out as soon as possible!**

**I am thanking the Lord God because without him, I wouldn't have gotten my epiphany. I was in church, listening to father's homily and the story line just came to me! I now know how this is gonna end… but you don't. Ha!**

**Just kidding, you will! :)**

**To the story!**

* * *

As promised, Nico was out and fighting again the next day, to my relief.

For the next three days, life was really...well, boring. I followed the same schedule every day:

-Get up

-Wake up the Hunters

-Go to breakfast and sit with Nico unless he slept in

(-Wake up Nico if he overslept)

-Sword fighting with Percy

-Archery with Annabeth

-Lunch with Nico

-Back to Archery for a few hours with the Apollo campers and Hunters

-Talk with Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Grover, and Juniper

-Dinner with the Hunters

-Skip campfire to think (you know what about)

That's basically how everyday went. I went to sleep the third day thinking it was going to be the same the next. But when I awoke, I knew that something big was going to happen that day.

I had breakfast with Nico, which was a surprise enough: that he woke up on his own.

But I couldn't shake the feeling that something was different about today.

The voice in my head was telling me to go to the Artemis cabin. It was weird but I decided to follow it. I excused myself and jogged to the cabin. As I entered, my jaw dropped and I almost forgot to bow.

Athena was standing next to my bunk, the letter in her hand.

"Lady Athena! W-wah-what…" I tried to get out.

"Hello my dear. Did you read my letter?"

I was stunned. "Y-you sent it?"

She nodded and walked closer to me. She placed it in my hand and it glowed that silvery light once again. "Yes. Well, you see. Apollo had this weird vision and when he was talking to himself about it Aphrodite overheard it. She went nuts. Apollo didn't want her to tell anyone, especially your father so she was brought to me to be quieted. Before I was able to successfully shut her up, she spilled the entire story. I figured I should send you a note to help you with what he saw."

_Which was…_ I thought.

"Oh," was all I could say. "Is that the only reason you came?"

She bit her lip, like Annabeth does when she's nervous. I guess that's where she got it from, her mother. Then a small smile crept up onto her face. "I believe it will be explained soon. Goodbye my dear sister. Remember the note."

I turned to look in the other direction while she showed her true form. After the light had left the room, only the faint smell of dusty old books was left.

That was about the time when Chiron trotted up to the door and told me to come with the other Hunters for he needed to speak to us. I nodded and followed.

As I entered the Big House, all of the girls were there and sitting in a big group on the floor. I sat in between Phoebe and Emily.

"Hunters, I have received word from Olympus that Artemis will be coming by and taking you back. So, go pack your things and be ready to leave by dinner. That is all."

There were many murmurs of satisfaction and Phoebe looked so relieved she probably could have dome a victory dance.

But when I heard those words, my chest ached. I really didn't want to leave. It had been like old times: hanging with friends, not wearing a uniform, being a 15 year old. I missed all of that, and now it was going to be taken away again.

I left the Big House with the other Hunters and began packing. I changed into the Hunters uniform so Artemis wouldn't kill me. But, of course, I added my special touches. I also kept the mow-hawk style in my hair. I needed _something_ to stay exactly the same.

Since I had finished packing early, I left to go tell Percy and Annabeth of my departure. Percy had a look of sadness on his face, even though he tried to hide it. Annabeth was trying not to cry. We decided that was our formal goodbye since Artemis would probably just make us disappear. I hugged them both and then the three of us went to lunch. I parted with them and sat next to Nico.

This was going to be the hardest goodbye of them all.

"Nico, can I um… I have to tell you something."

Nico nodded and looked straight at me with his big black eyes. I almost faltered but I had to breathe and take it without hesitation.

"I'm leaving." I said, just above a whisper.

Now, normally, I would have died laughing at what happened, but I was just as bad as he was. He decided that it would have been the perfect chance to take a sip of water. Wrong move. When the short sentence left my mouth, he did a perfect spit take and shouted, "**WHAT!**"

I just shushed him while nodding sadly.

"I really don't wanna leave, but I have too. Artemis is coming to take us back after dinner. Who knows when I'll see y-… any of you guys ever again…?" If I wasn't such a strong willed person I would have cried.

Nico noticed my sadness and pulled me into a hug. Now, normally it would have been against the rules for me to hug back, or do anything but push him away, but I was too sad to even care; I just hugged back. I could basically feel the glares coming from the Hunters.

I broke the embrace and chuckled sadly.

"Thanks. I needed that." He just smiled a sad smile and went back to eating. We ate the rest of the meal in silence.

When we were dismissed, I got up slowly. I didn't want to have to say goodbye then and there. It was too soon. Thankfully, Nico had the same idea.

"Meet me at the beach during dinner. Skip it." I nodded eagerly. He smiled, a genuine smile and ran off to Hades knows where.

I jogged to Zeus' Fist and sat atop it to begin my thinking session a little early. The voice was silent, which was weird. It had been talking to me every day about…Nico. Yeah ok, laugh all you want but I like him and Artemis is gonna kill me and then we would never get together, even though that's impossible anyways and…and…

Wow, I really need to stop thinking about him. It makes me all jittery and jumpy. So much in fact that I almost fell off the mound of rock!

I balanced myself and just sat there, watching the clouds take shape and then disperse.

Time passed quickly and it was only when I heard the rush of people that it dawned on me that it was almost dinner time.

I jumped off and ran out of the woods. I bolted through the door to the Artemis cabin and looked in the bathroom mirror, just to make sure I looked good. I saw my tiara thing and placed it on my head, so my uniform was complete. I smiled at myself in the mirror and calmly and slowly walked out and to the beach. I went so slowly because when I got there, all it was going to be was a goodbye, right?

Who knew that going was gonna be a **HUGE** impact on my life.

**

* * *

**

Ohhhhh…. Whats gonna happen at the beach? Please review and ask any questions you may have. Thank you all!

**-Love**


	7. Artemis Returns: Part Two

**Yay! It's the chapter you have all been waiting for! Part 2! I'm excited, are you?**

**I have to tell you, thanks like a billion times. You peoples reviews are always kind and nice and they always make me smile. They make my day! I luv you all!**

**Enjoy the chapter! Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of his friends… but I wish I could own Leo Valdez… if only… *sigh***

_

* * *

_

**Last chapter...**

____

I smiled at myself in the mirror and calmly and slowly walked out and to the beach. I went so slowly because when I got there, all it was going to be was a goodbye, right?

_Who knew that going was gonna be a HUGE impact on my life._

* * *

I could smell the salt water before my feet could feel the sand. But once I did, it instantly relaxed me. I don't know why, the beach has just had that effect on me.

I could see Nico sitting on a bench, staring down at the apparently very interesting sand. I approached quietly and sat next to him.

"Hey." I said.

Nico jumped a bit at the sound of my voice and gave me a playful glare. I would have laughed, but this was a goodbye, nothing funny about it.

"Hey," he responded, "So… you're leaving?"

I nodded my head, the sadness reaching my eyes and even worse, my heart.

"Oh. Will I see you again soon?" He asked, with a twinge of hope in his voice.

I sighed. "Hopefully. But you never know, you might be 20 by the time I come back."

Nico turned his head to look at me and I stared right back. His eyes had, once again, pulled me in.

Someone once said that eyes are the windows to the soul. I don't know if I believe that, but they definitely are windows to feelings. Nico's were swirling with only two emotions: sadness and the one I was going to miss most, love.

I was pretty sure mine had displayed the same emotions.

Just like that, an understanding was passed between us.

He held my hands and played with my fingers. He never lost eye contact with me. I gave him a small smile which he returned.

I really hated this. Why did Artemis have to be a maiden? Why do Hunters have to follow that too? Why am I a Hunter?

Nico noticed my distress and sighed. "Look, Thals. I ju-"

"I know." I answered with a small smile. "Me too."

It was just occurring to me what the understanding meant. It wasn't that we were going to miss each other. No way. It was that we were I love, with each other.

Wow.

"Nico?" I asked, tentatively.

"Yes?"

I sighed angrily. "Ugh! Why did Artemis have to be a maiden? Why did I choose to follow her? Why is the only thing I want the only thing I can't have?"

"Thalia, what do you want?" he asked, his voice light.

"You."

And that simple word; that three letter, one syllable word, changed my life **_forever_**.

Nico's frown turned into a big cheesy smile.

"Thals, you'll always have me. Even if everyone is against it. Even if it is forbidden. You will always have me."

And that is when I shared my first real kiss with Nico di Angelo.

Now, how did it feel? Well, in simplest terms. Perfect.

Everything in my world was perfect. Because at that point, Nico **_became_** my world, my everything.

Those 2.19 minutes were pure bliss.

Of course, lungs and stuff.

We parted, gasping for air, but touching our foreheads together. My hands had somehow ended up behind his neck, and his were around my waist. How in Hades did this happen?

But I kept them there.

As I regained my breathing, I thought about the one thing bad, the only flaw in this perfect moment.

It wasn't supposed to happen.

"I love you, Thalia, daughter of Zeus."

Now, I smiled the big cheesy smile. He got my title right. Daughter of Zeus, not Hunter of Artemis. Thalia, not Thalia Grace.

And that's how I wanted to keep it.

"And I love you also, Nico, son of Hades."

We both smiled at each other and we untangled ourselves. We intertwined our fingers and just looked at each other. Perfect.

But, of course, the universe hates me. 'Cause guess who decided to pop up next to me as I stood up and unhinged my hands away from Nico's:

Artemis.

Perfect.

"Good evening Lieutenant Thalia. Miss me?"

**

* * *

**

GRRRRRRRRRRRRR… You just ruined a perfect Thalico moment, Artemis!

**Ugh whatever. The next chapter and last part of the three part chapter will be up soon. In the meantime, feel free to review. Actually, it is encouraged!**

**If you have a twitter… follow me at:**

**(a)PJATO_ADDICTION**

**Lol I love my name **

**Tweet me that you're a reader/reviewer and I'll follow back!**

**Thanks again!**

**-Love**


	8. Artemis Returns: Part Three

**Hello again! Sorry it's been so long but I was busy writing a medieval romance of English class. It's about Travis and Katie. Might post it, so look out for it! **

**And I'm not going to be whiney, but I only got a few reviews, I think, on that last chapter and I would like at least 5 or so before the next one. Thanks!**

**Here's Part Three! The final part of the trilogy.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick. I do not own PJATO!**

_We both smiled at each other and we untangled ourselves. We intertwined our fingers and just looked at each other. Perfect._

_But, of course, the universe hates me. Cause guess who decided to pop up next to me as I stood up and unhinged my hands away from Nico's:_

_Artemis._

_"Good evening Lieutenant Thalia. Miss me?"_

* * *

I stared, openmouthed at Artemis. Did she have to come at that exact moment? Did she always have to ruin everything?

Of course she did.

"Lady Artemis! I did not know you would be arriving so soon." I said with nervousness in my voice.

"Well, I decided to join my Hunters for dinner," She looked over at Nico. He had a straight face on. Absolutely no emotion was shown. Good. "And, what are you doing here with a son of Hades?"

I glanced between the two before selecting an answer. "I was saying goodbye. I had not gotten the time to do it earlier so I did it now."

"And why did you skip dinner for this?"

"I had a large lunch. I am very stuffed." I answered…err, lied back. I was very hungry, but Nico was way more important than hunger.

She nodded and gestured for Nico to stand. I thought she was going to send him away. "Mr. Di Angelo, you may say your final goodbye. Then Thalia," she turned to me, "I would like you to accompany me to the dinning pavilion."

I nodded. I walked closer to Nico, who still had a straight face on.

"Well, goodbye Nico. I h-hope to see you soon."

"Same with you, Thalia."

I extended my arms and wrapped them around him in a warm embrace. I moved my head to the right and up to his ear. He shivered a bit as my breath touched his skin which made me smile.

"Meet me at Zeus' Fist in ten minutes," I whispered, "Well, figure something out then."

Nico gave the slightest of nods and I let go of him. We just stood there, looking at each other, afraid this would be the last time we could do that.

"Goodbye." I whispered.

I turned my back to him, just like the oath says (_I turn my back on the company of men_) and walked to the dinning pavilion with Artemis.

As we both arrived at the entrance, she went to go speak to Chiron. I nodded and she left me. I glanced back from the entry way to see Nico by the bench. He was just a blurry blob because of the distance, but I could still see his powerful eyes. The eyes that made me fall in love.

I love Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, one of the saviors of Olympus. And there was nothing Artemis, my father, Hades, or Athena could do about it.

* * *

After an excruciatingly long ten minutes, the Hunters were leaving. I said a quick goodbye to everyone and then put my little plan into action.

I slipped Aegis into my pocket. Then I looked down at my wrist "noticing" that it was gone. I told Artemis that I must have left it at Zeus' Fist and she said to go quick and retrieve it. I smiled inwardly. The plan worked like a charm.

I bolted to Zeus' Fist and saw Nico there. Almost immediately I ran up to him and hugged the life out of him.

"Woah, Thalia!" He laughed.

I broke away from him and looked at him, sadness dripping from my eyes. He wiped a stray tear and I smiled at the touch of his skin.

"So, Nic. I have an idea. I can drop out of the hunt, but then I would automatically become 16, since I became a Hunter a day before I was 16. But, I would rather do that the day before my actual birthday, December 22nd. "

Nico nodded. "So basically, we keep this love hidden till Christmas, and then tell Artemis before your birthday, so you will be back on track with your life, and we can be together without it being illegal?"

"Yeah, pretty much!"

"I like it, except for the waiting part," he stepped closer to me and I put my hands on his shoulders, "I want to say that you are mine now, Thals."

"I am yours, and you are mine. That will never change. I love you Nico, always will and never wont. We just can't…tell anyone. Not even Annabeth or Percy, ok?"

He nodded once again. I tightened the grip on his shoulders by wrapping my hands around his neck. He placed his on my waist. And we closed the gap between our faces, signaling our second kiss.

This one was not as long, but just as much passion was put in to it. He was the one to break it off, and pointed towards a moving blob.

The Hunters and Artemis were coming, and fast.

"Nico," He faced me once again, "I will iris message you and then you shadow travel ok? Got it?" He nodded frantically. I took my arms back and he did so with his. I looked back to see the Hunters coming closer. I kissed his cheek and ran off to them.

As I approached, Artemis looked sternly at me and said, "Well, you took long."

"Sorry! It had fallen between two of the rocks and I had to get it out." I came up with.

She nodded, believing it and told me to come along. We began walking farther and farther away from camp, and Nico.

Nico. Oh how I would miss him. I would iris message him that night, of course, but physically see him… possibly not for a while.

This was going to be the hardest six months of my life.

**

* * *

**

Yay! They're together officially! Ohh this is gonna be hard for Thals and Nic. Why do I make it hard? Because, I'm like Aphrodite. I love a good romance! Lol Review!

**If you have a twitter… follow me at:**

**(a)PJATO_ADDICTION**

**Lol I love my name :)**

**Tweet me that you're a reader/reviewer and I'll follow back!**

**Thanks again!**

**-Love**


	9. I Won't Say I'm In Love, To You At Least

**Ok, some people said in reviews, which were much appreciated by the way, that they wanted a sequel. IM NOT DONE YET! That was just the end of the 3 part chapter. There are still many more chapters to come :)**

**Also, if you would have read the notes like this you would have known that. Haha. Just kidding.**

**Ok anyways, here's the next chapter. Sorry if it's bad, it's being written at 7 am. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: PJATO is NOT mine**

* * *

A few days after we left camp, we headed to the city of Pittsburgh in Pennsylvania. Artemis told us that there was a school there that held a few demigods, most of them girls. She wanted us to recruit them and get the boys to a satyr A.S.A.P.

So after we arrived, we get all of the demigods out of school, fought off a few monsters, you know, the normal Hunter stuff.

Amazingly enough, only two of the girls wanted to be Hunters, out of the five. The other 3 were all aged from 13-16 and were in relationships, ironically with the three boys. How 8 demigods could go unnoticed all in a close age range was weird, but I didn't question it.

Artemis asked me to speak to the three before we left to get a satyr. Like that would do much good, I was going to quit as soon as possible.

I approached the three of them and said, "Ok, well I do not want to do this but its protocol for the lieutenant Hunter, a.k.a. me. So, are you absolutely positive you wish to stay mortal, well half mortal?"

They all responded with yeses of the variety. The girl, who was almost 15, I think, decided to be bold and speak up.

"I would never become a Hunter; I could never break my James' heart. I may be young, but I do love him. I don't know how you do it, Miss Thalia. You have never fallen in love?"

Love… I wanted to shout at her that I was in love and at that moment too, but that would have been wrong.

I was seriously missing Nico. Yes, it had only been few days or so, but when you spent a long time with someone, every day, then it makes you miss them more. Plus, he stole my heart.

I'd have to Iris message him later.

"Well? Have you?" The girl asked again.

"You have all, in my opinion, made the wise decision. I made a mistake, and now I must wait to fix it. Goodbye you three, we will send a satyr to take you and your b-boyfriends to Camp Half-Blood. Oh, and if you happen to see a boy all in black with the darkest eyes that match his dark brown hair, tell him Thalia misses him very much, and that I promise it. He will know what I mean."

I ran off back to the rest of the Hunters before the girl could answer.

But, I didn't neglect to hear her mumble, "Not in love, my butt!"

Ahhh, another spunky one. We could be friends, you know, once I get back to camp.

After calling for a satyr to pick up the teens, we found a forest not far from the school and set up camp there. As the silver tents went up, a fire was started. We all sat around it and warmed ourselves up.

I remembered my promise to myself that I would Iris message Nico, as I trudged back to my tent after dinner. I shared the tent with Phoebe and the two new girls, so they would be more comfortable. Abby, she was 11, was busy getting her braids fixed by Mary, her twin. Did I forget to mention they were twin sisters? Oh… well, now you know!

I told them that I was going out for a walk before bed. The twins said ok, but Phoebe was suspicious.

"A walk, Thalia? Really?" She asked.

"Yes, a walk. The cold night air helps me get to sleep." _It reminds me of his cold skin,_ I wanted to add.

Phoebe grumbled something about being stuck with kids and waved me out of the tent. I smiled inside my head.

I took to the woods and looked for any sign of water. Luckily, I had a flashlight, so no sunlight was needed. It was getting dark, so I had to do this fast. I grabbed a canteen of water and flicked on the flashlight. I threw the water into the air after taking off the cap of the bottle, and made a small rainbow. I threw in a dramacha real quick before it disappeared, and, thankfully, it worked.

"Oh goddess, accept my offering. Nico di Angelo, Hades cabin at Camp Half-Blood."

The mist shimmered and formed a screen. It showed Nico, sitting on the edge of his bed, staring off into space.

"Nico!" I shouted.

His head snapped up and he looked around for the voice. When he spotted me, a huge grin spread across his face.

"Thalia! How are you, babe?" He asked. I smiled as he advanced towards the message.

"I'm okay. Were in Pittsburgh, PA right now, recruited a pair of twins, the other three girls stayed because of their boyfriends. Oh Nico, I miss you so freaking much!"

"I miss you too Thals, more than ever. I want these months to go faster, I want to be able to see you again, and call you mine."

"You don't know how much I want for you to have that," I laughed, "but it's going to have to wait. I'm sorry for putting you through all of this."

"No, I'm not." I looked up at him, confusion and surprise written on my face.

He continued, "Love is a rollercoaster, you just gotta enjoy the ride."

"Wow, Nic. That was…deep! Who knew that you'd be a romantic."

He began to laugh, but then he got that 'Idea!' look on his face. "Wait, where exactly in Pittsburgh are you?"

"Um, in the woods by Netherblock Middle/High School. Why?"

"Because. Hold on, I gotta get something. I'll be right back."

He disappeared from view and I just stood there staring in to his room.

Suddenly, a pair of hands covered my eyes. The person whispered in my ear, "Guess who?"

The biggest smile appeared on my face as I spun around and saw Nico.

I pulled the collar of his shirt towards me and pushed my lips on his. He responded back immediately and wrapped his arms around my waist. I detached mine from his shirt and set them on the back of his neck and played with his hair.

We broke apart after a long while, gasping for oxygen.

"Wow." I gasped out.

"I love you so much Thalia."

"I love you a lot more, Nico."

"I highly doubt that."

"You wanna bet?"

"Nope."

"Why not."

"Cause then we'd be talking."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"We would be saying useless things instead of this."

And he pulled me into a kiss once again. This one was briefer, but still beautiful, just like all of the rest.

After Nico and I had said our goodbyes and he left, there was only one thing that I was thinking about as I crawled into my sleeping bag that night.

I love shadow travel.

**

* * *

**

Sooooooo what do you think? Please review!

**Remember; feel free to add me on Twitter! **

**Thanks for all the kind reviews; it really and truly means a lot to me.**

**-Love**


	10. My Only Exception

**DOUBLE CHAPTER DAY! Haha I decided to do another chapter today!**

**Now, some people are saying that my stories are wrong against the actual book facts. I cannot get everything perfect so please don't harp me about it. It is a fanfic, not the actual book. Thanks! **

**Please don't think I'm being rude, please; I just would like the reviews to be kind. **

**Guess what… I have 49 reviews!**

**So, the person to be the 50th reviewer will get… a shout out!**

**Haha, not much but hey, I'll even read your stories, how 'bout that?**

**Ok! Now the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Now, if I owned PJATO, would I really be putting my stories on here?**

* * *

For the next few weeks, Nico and I were able to do the same thing as that first night. I would Iris message him, he would shadow travel to where ever I was, and we would spend the night together before he had to leave, and I went to sleep. We only did this every few days, so people wouldn't get suspicious.

Currently, we were sitting in the woods, looking at the stars. I had had a really busy day si I was super stressed and was glad Nico had come as a surprise to calm me down.

Of course he calmed me down.

I saw Zoe's constellation and smiled sadly. Nico looked over at me and smiled. He inched his hand closer and closer to mine until he interlaced our fingers.

I looked up at his face, which was showing a slight blush, basically covered by the darkness of the night, but was silhouetted by the moon. I tilted my head to the right and set it lightly on his left shoulder. **(A/N- Flashback moment! Remember this? If not, go to chapter two!) **

He turned his head, which caused mine to slightly fall from his shoulder. He tilted his head down and pecked my cheek. I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek, also.

We both sat there in silence, staring up at the moon and the stars, my head on his left shoulder, and his arm lightly around my waist.

Everything was silent.

Well, it **WAS**.

Up until someone cleared their throat behind us.

"What are you doing?"

Nico and I jumped away from each other so fast, it was like I had shocked him (which I have done, but that was a different time and for a different reason).

I stood quickly and slowly turned my body to face the breaker of the silence. There stood…

Phoebe.

"I ask again. What. Are. You. Doing?" She growled.

"I-I-I was- I was just-he…" I couldn't come up with an excuse.

I looked over at Nico for help but he just gave me a panicked look back.

I sighed and faced an irritated Hunter.

"Ok, look, Phoebe…I'm in love with Nico and were kinda…dating."

"..."

I waited for the yell, but oddly it never came. Instead she gave out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, DUH! I can see that! But why don't you just drop out of the Hunters?" She asked.

I explained to her about how I wanted to wait till my birthday in December. Nico came over about a minute into my explanation and grabbed my hand, knowing that it was safe to do so in front of Phoebe.

"So, I'm guessing you would like me to keep this a secret?"

"Yes. If anyone found out…" I left the explanation out into the open.

I looked at Nico and he had this weird look in his eyes. Guilt?… no.

Disappointment.

I quickly added, "Not that I would be ashamed to tell people that were together, but I just can't. There are so many things wanting to stop us and…" I sighed, a defiant look in my eyes and on my face, "I love him. That's that."

Nico's expression went back to normal which made me feel better.

Now it was Phoebe's turn to sigh. "Ok. Just because I can basically see the love between you too, I'll keep quiet."

I smiled and let go of Nico's hand to hug her. She was very surprised. I NEVER give hugs.

Well, Nico is an exception. The ONLY exception. **(A/N- "You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception!" lol I luv that song)**

"Thank you, Phebs!" I said, using her special nickname.

She smiled and said, "No problem, Tali!"

I looked back at Nico who had that look on his face that I dreaded every night he came.

Time to say goodbye.

Phoebe left to go to bed and I walked back over to Nico. I held both of his hands in mine. He played with my fingers, just like he did every night at this time.

I looked up into his eyes and he leaned in. I closed the gap and we kissed. I placed my hand on his left shoulder and the other on the back of his head and pulled him closer. His hands were in my hair, messing up my gelled spike.

Only he is allowed to do that.

Plus the circumstances were pretty okay too.

We pulled away and I gave him a big hug. He held me close and I never wanted him to let go.

Eventually, the time had come and Nico once again descended into the shadows. I stared at the tree he just ran into for a minute before registering that he had left.

I slowly made my way back to the tent I shared with Phoebe and, still, the twins. I lifted my sleeping bag over my body and tried to sleep.

It didn't work.

"You know, I could help."

I looked over at Phoebe confused that

1) she was still up, and

2) what she meant.

"Huh?" Was my intelligent answer.

"You know… with… oh what did the Aphrodite girls call it… Thalico! Yeah that."

"What arrre you talking about?" I dragged out the word are.

"Ugh! I can, ya know, distract Artemis so you can talk to him. Or whenever one of us Hunters has to go to camp with new demigods we find, I can convince her to send you! You know… help."

I smiled and turned to face her. "You'd really do that for me?"

"Yeah! Plus, when you leave I'll be Lieutenant. I have to suck up to Artemis. Might as well start early!"

We laughed until the laughs turned into yawns.

"Alright well, goodnight Thalia." Phoebe said, sleepily.

"Goodnight." I yawned.

Surprisingly, I was glad we were caught by Phoebe. Now I had someone to help me out with this secret.

I just hope we don't get caught by Artemis.

**

* * *

**

Ok! How was that! Hopefully it was better than the first! Please Review!

**Remember the 50th review gets a shout out! **

**-Love**


	11. Oops, It Happened Again

**Ok I'm sorry for not updating! I couldn't figure out something to write about. Sorry!**

**Plus, the days I was gonna update, it wouldn't let me! I know stupid right?**

**Two chapters ago, I forgot to mention, the reason the demigods were at the school was because they caused havoc (what demigod doesn't) and got summer school. So if you were confused that is why.**

**Now, for my 50th reviewer…..**

**It was…**

**A tie?**

**Yep!**

**You see, when I got my reviews, they came in like at the exact same time! I hate to be unfair so here are the reviewers!**

**deathoughtkid and ScarletGrace45!**

**Thank you so much all for reviewing! It truly means so much. **

**Ok, on with the chapter! I made it longer to make up for lost time. Again i'm soooo sorry!**

**Disclaimer: PJATO is not mine. dang it.**

* * *

Knowing that Nico and I were not the only ones holding the secret was a bit of a worry for me. I mean, Phoebe is a very trustworthy person and she doesn't usually tell secretes, but this is a big thing! It could have accidentally slipped out.

It was two whole months after I had left camp when we came across another few demigods. Like always, we killed a few monsters, almost died, saw others almost die, and then approached the girls and asked if they wanted to join the hunt.

It was the same routine every time.

I couldn't wait to get out of it.

There was a group of five demigods, three girls and two boys. I approached them and began the mandatory "Are you sure..." speech.

"Oh, here we go. Since I am the Lieutenant Hunter, I must ask this. Are you sure(you see?) you all want to stay half mortal and not become a Hunter?"

All of the girls said that they wanted to stay so I sighed and nodded. They were all about 15 years old, so they were pretty smart.

"Is there a group for guys like this?" One of the boys asked. I groaned quietly. I hate answering this question.

"No. There is not. Now, we will get a satyr to escort you to Camp Half-Blood, a safe place for demigods, and you can stay there for the remainder of the summer, which is not much, or you can stay year round!" I answered. The boy lowered his head in disappointment.

Wow, maybe they should start one.

I left the demigods there to soak all of this in and waltzed over to Artemis. I had become really nervous around her because she might suspect something or read my mind or some other goddess magic.

What? I have a very vidid imagination!

...Nevermind.

"None want to join, my lady." I told her.

She nodded her head and said, "I thought so. But Thalia," I looked up at her 12 year old form, "all of the satyrs have been called to camp for some training with Grover so I need you to send a Hunter or two with them to camp. I can flash them there, but they will need to stay there for the rest of the day and through the night."

I nodded and turned to search the crowd for Phoebe. Now was her chance to be a real suck-up to Artemis.

"Phoebe!" I called. A head popped up from the crowd and looked in my direction. She sprinted toward me with an odd and confused expression.

"Yeah Thalia?"

"I need you to do the _suck-up-to-Artemis-so-Thalia-can-go-to-camp-and-see-her-illegal-boyfriend _thing. Someone has to get these five demigods to camp and I haven't seen Nico in days! I need more than ten minutes with him! Please, can u persuade her to let me take them and you can watch the Hunters? Please?" By the end of my speech I was pleading with her.

She chuckled. "Oh, you couples are all the same. Ok, sure I'll do it. Artemis?" She called.

Artemis walked over to us; I became nervous and my palms started getting sweaty. _What if she said no?_

"Yes Phoebe?"

"I was thinking, Thalia asked me to take the demigods to camp, but I thought that she would do better at it. She has helped with new demigods to adjust before and I freaked out when I figured out that I was one. I would never be able to help them."

"So what you are saying is that you want my Lieutenant to leave and take the demigods back to camp? Who will fill her position?" Artemis asked, dumbfounded.

"I can take her place! I'm good with the Hunters. Please?" I have never seen Phoebe beg, but she sure as Hades was doing it now.

Artemis pondered it a minute and I just stared at the ground, afraid of her answer.

She sighed, giving in. "I suppose so. Ok, Thalia go get the demigods, I'll transport you to camp."

I nodded expressionless again and jogged over to the demigods. With each step I took my smile formed and became bigger and bigger. Soon, I couldn't control it. By the time I got to them, my smile was as big as Manhattan.

"Come on guys! We're going to camp!" I squealed.

Wow, I am such a girl today.

"Well, someone is enthusiastic! Got some people you wanna see?" A girl asked with a smirk.

I just turned walking backwards and answered, "You don't know the half of it."

* * *

Getting to camp was a snap.

No literally it was a snap.

All Artemis did was snap her fingers and I was at the bottom of Half Blood Hill where my tree stood atop it.

I was so excited, I raced up the hill not even caring that the demigods behind me were confused as Hades. I just had to find Nico.

I ran into Chiron first and I explained the situation. He okayed it and took the demigods to the Hermes cabin. I smiled the biggest smile and ran into the Zeus cabin. I changed into my extra clothes I kept there: a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt that says "I will shock you".

Lastly, I took off my tiara, circulate, thing and placed it on my bed. Now I looked like I never left.

Now to surprise Nico.

I checked the time… 12:58. Ok so they would be getting out of lunch soon. Perfect.

I walked to the Hades cabin and sat on Nico's bed. It was slightly ruffled which meant he had been napping right before the meal.

I could hear a crowd of kids outside the cabin, and I knew lunch had been let out. My heart started thumping.

I could hear light footsteps on the porch and the wooden floorboards creaking underneath his feet. My heartbeat sped up to a fatal rate.

The doorknob turned to the left slightly and my breath caught in my throat. This was it.

The door swung open, streaming light into the room, causing me to squint my eyes before adjusting to the brightness in the dark cabin.

And then he walked in.

Nico must have been training all morning, because his body was drenched in beads of sweat. His hair was tousled, confirming my napping theory. His clothes had dirt stains and rips on them. His face showed no emotion at all, but his eyes. They were shinning with determination, for something of which I do not know. The room suddenly smelt of a mixture of sweat and Axe body spray. It was totally, 100%, Nico.

Perfect.

"Well hello to you too." I said sarcastically. His head shot in my direction, surprise etched in all of his facial features.

I continued, "Man I was thinking that you would never notice me."

Nico sprang towards me and took my face in his hands. Before he took my lips with his he whispered, "Hello."

We sat on that bed kissing for I don't know and I don't care how long. I missed Nico so much and I couldn't wait for all of this Hunter drama to be over. December couldn't come any sooner!

I broke off the kiss, in need for desperate oxygen and smiled at him. He smiled back and hugged me. I instantly hugged back. I mean, why leave the boy hanging?

I told him about the five demigods and the reason I was there. I told him the story of the Phoebe's part in this and he chuckled.

"Remind me to thank her later," he said.

We had spent so much time talking that the dinner horn was sounded near the end of our discussion. He and I locked eyes and he understood. I was not going to dinner that night, in risk of Annabeth and Percy finding us out. He would bring me something and we would talk the night away. Then in the morning, he would shadow travel me back.

Nico left for dinner and I sneaked away to Zeus's Fist. I gazed at the stars from the mound of rock. They reminded me of Artemis. Then I began to worry.

_What if she found us out before my birthday? What if I tell her and she…hurts him? What is she doesn't allow me to leave the hunt? What if she turns me into a bunny?_

No. Never going to happen. No bunny Thalia for moon goddess.

I sighed and looked towards the moon. It was a full moon now, but soon it will be overcome with darkness.

I heard the rustle of leaves and suddenly Nico popped out behind a tree.

"I have dinner!" He proclaimed. He instantly snapped me out of my bad mood and I laughed at his obviousness.

We sat there in the moonlight eating hamburgers and fries and apples and all this food. I was so full by the time I was done! I thought I was going to have a food baby!

**(A/N- Haha. Ok that is another inside joke. Basically it means that you ate so much food, you feel like your stomach is going to expand so much that it looks like you're pregnant. Please do not take this offensively. By the way, guys can have food babies too!)**

We didn't really talk, we just sat in a comfortable silence. It was really nice, actually. I snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arm around me, protectively.

Soon, I was getting really tired and I could feel my eyelids dropping. My breathing slowed into a continuous loop and I knew that I was asleep.

The next thing I felt was the sun's rays heating up my skin. I was still outside?

I fluttered my eyes a few times before my vision was fixed and I could see well. I looked to see that I was still in the woods and was lying on Nico's chest. He was still asleep, because I could feel the rise and fall of his stomach below me.

I smiled at that and closed my eyes once again. No harm in staying here for a bit longer right?

Wrong!

"Thalia? What are you doing here? Why are you sleeping in the woods and… is that... Nico? You fell asleep on Nico? Ok what the Hades is going on, Thalia Grace?"

Oh crap.

**

* * *

**

Who do you think it was? It's pretty simple really.

**To take some of the tension off of your shoulders because I don't know how long it will be before I can update again… It was not Artemis.**

**Ok! Please review! And thanks again to deathoughtkid and ScarletGrace45 for being the 50th and 51st reviewers for this story.**

**Can we get to 100?**

**-Love**


	12. And Then There Were Three

**Here's the next chappy! Thanks for the kind revievs! Still going for that 100! Can we reach it? **

**Disclaimer: Really? PJATO is not mine! Who would think that? Do I look like a man with two sons and a wife and that lives in San Antonio, Texas who's name happens to be Rick Riordan? If I do, you seriously need your eyes checked. Seriously.**

* * *

"Uh…he he. Annabeth. Hi!" I said as if nothing was different

"Don't you go changing subjects. Answer my questions!" She yelled quietly.

I sat up from Nico's lap and shook his shoulder for him to wake up. It didn't work. I whispered in his ear and he stirred, but still didn't get up. Then I did the only natural thing left.

I kissed him.

Immediately his eyes shot open and he kissed back. I totally forgot that Annabeth was there. She was so quiet and shocked, that anyone would have.

"Well good morning." Nico smirked.

I giggled but then looked down to see Annabeth's shoes. I gulped and looked up at her. Nico followed my gaze and then looked down, embarrassed.

"Whoops," he mumbled.

"He he…" I laughed nervously. "Surprise?"

"Ok well that's one question down. Will you answer why you are here and well… just start from the beginning."

So that is what I did.

I told her about everything starting the day I left camp. She sat down next to us and listened intently. Nico held my hand like he did when I was telling Phoebe. He smiled encouragingly at me and I returned it back.

After I was done, we sat in silence.

Annabeth broke it a few moments later by saying, "You know I have to tell Percy now, right?"

"What! Why?" Nico and I asked at the same time.

"Because, we don't keep secrets from each other. But, I promise that we will tell no one unless you want us to ok?"

That's Annabeth for you; she's the best. She is like a sister to me, and I love her the same way.

"Thanks Annabeth. Now, what time is it? I need to be getting back."

"Oh it is…" She looked at her watch, "6:11."

"6:11! Annabeth! Gezz do you always get up this early?" I exclaimed.

"Well, yeah."

I sighed. Athena kids.

"Well, now we still have time to tell Percy. Yay." Nico said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me!" Annabeth beamed.

I slapped Nico on the back of the head. "You idiot!" I yelled.

He looked sheepish at me.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Annabeth dragged the two of us to Poseidon's cabin. She rapidly knocked on the door while Nico and I hid behind her. A few seconds later a very angry and tired Percy opened his door.

"**What do y**- oh hey Wise Girl! Why did you wake me up?" He stated.

"They," she said, pointing to us, "have something to say."

He looked at Nico then at me with curious eyes.

"Nico **AND** Thalia? What could they possi- Oh! So… my suspicions are true. You two are dating, aren't you?" He said, slyly.

"How did you know that?" Nico asked.

"Dude. You have been staring at the Zeus cabin longingly for excessive amounts of time whenever you pass it ever since she left, you haven't been in nearly as many fights with Clarisse as of late, and you randomly disappear at night before the campfire after an iris message for a very long time. It's pretty obvious."

For a guy who was so dense all throughout his friendship with Annabeth, he picks up on things pretty nicely.

"Awww, you miss me?" I asked, in a sarcastically sweet voice.

Nico flushed and mumbled, "I didn't think I was that bad."

We all laughed and I snaked my hand into his. He looked up at me, his blush fading, and I smiled at him. We locked eyes and, like always, I was sucked in. The swirling black and brown surround a dark pupil. The small, miniscule flecks of gold from the gods dance in the dark abyss. They are just so…beautiful. I love them.

I love him.

"THALIA!"

"NICO!"

Our heads snapped forward where Percy and Annabeth were watching with some humor.

"Sorry," I mumbled. A silence fell over the four of us.

"Thals we should probably get you back," Nico said, breaking the silence, with sadness defined in his voice.

I sighed and nodded. He grabbed my hand tighter and we said goodbye to 'Percabeth'. I shut my eyes tightly and next thing I know, I'm back in the woods, only a few yards from the Hunters camp.

I looked at Nico once again who pulled me into a hug. I embraced him, for I was not sure when I would see him next. Hopefully it would be soon, but I never knew.

Nico broke the hug and I stared into his eyes once again. I laid a small kiss on his lips before stepping out of his arms.

"See you later Nic. Love you."

"Bye Thals. Love you too."

And I was left, once again to repeat the viscous cycle of a Hunter.

And as I trudged back to camp, to tell Artemis of my re-arrival, all I could think about was how joining the Hunters was probably the biggest mistake of my life.

December could not come any sooner.

* * *

**Awwwww poor Thalia. Don't worry, I won't make you wait too much longer for the couple to finally be together officially…if it happens. *evil laugh***

**Please review and I'll be sure to update as soon as I can!**

**-Love**


	13. I Become 'One Of Those Girls'

**Ok this chapter is pretty long to make up for my lack of updates. This one ends on sort of a cliffy but you should know how it goes by now.**

**Thanks again for all my reviewers but I'm still going for that 100! I think we can reach that, right? And don't make me resort to not updating unless I get X amount of reviews! Naw just kidding but please review, it means the world to me!**

**Ok ill stop my blabbering, besides most of you probably just skipped over this so ill make this less to scroll down from. Haha. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: For the millionth time! I don't own PJATO! Ok? Shesh!**

* * *

Month three…

Month four…

Month five…

All of these months have been horrible. Why? Because I haven't seen Nico at all.

He had iris messaged me near early September and told me that he had a quest. Now it was a great accomplishment, to get a quest, but it didn't make me hate it any less.

He said that it wasn't going to be a big one; just him, James, son of Apollo (ironically the boyfriend of the girl the Hunter's saved), and Sam, daughter of Hermes (no surprise there, she was a spunky one) (she was the girlfriend to James).

He said it was just to find some flower cure…some poison cure from a flower or something. I didn't pay attention to details. He said it wouldn't be too hard, he said it wouldn't take too long.

Well, he was wrong.

Ever since that iris message I had been all irritable and sad, that I'm surprised Artemis didn't kick me out of the hunt because of it.

It was November 29th and my birthday was 23 days away, less than a month, which means I only had to wait 22 more days before telling Artemis.

Speaking of her, she had been noticing my sudden change in mood so she would randomly remove me from my Lieutenant Hunter duties for a while. This, sadly, only increased my problems. Because of my newly found free time, I had so much more time for myself, which mostly consisted of thinking of Nico.

I can just never win.

I sent a few iris messages to Annabeth or to camp in general, to talk about it or just to get my mind off of it, but it only made me feel worse.

So, anyways, it was another one of those 'me time' days when suddenly the air in front of me began o shimmer, I was receiving an iris message. Part of me began to wonder and hope that it was Nico, but I quickly vanished that thought. No need to bring my hopes up.

Percy's smiling face came into focus and he waved at me.

"Hey Thalia! How's it going?"

I sighed and rested my back against a wall, "Boring," I responded.

He chuckled and smiled, "Well, Annabeth wanted me to ask you, but she had to go teach the new demigods some Greek, where are you now?"

"We're in New Jersey, at some cove by the seaside. Why?"

Percy shrugged, nonchalantly, "its Annabeth. She's naturally curious."

I smiled at that, "True, true. Well I should probably let you get back to whatever this message pulled you from. Bye Percy."

And I disconnected the image. I sat down and just stared out at the water, which made me think of the lake at camp… You get the idea.

I sighed, frustrated with myself.

"What's with the sigh?"

I turned my head to see Emily, a Hunter who joined shortly after I did. I gave her a slight smile and she sat next to me in the sand.

"Nothing. So how goes Artemis and all of them?" I asked.

"We're all ok. You're not though. What's. Wrong."

"Nothing! Look, can I just get some space please?"

She sighed and stood, "Sure. Feel better Thalia."

"Will do…"

She walked away and headed back to the Hunter's camp to do Zeus knows what with the rest of the Hunters.

"…maybe."

I sighed, yet again, and glared at the water like it had been the one who sent my boyfriend on a long quest that was much longer than anyone expected it to be.

Then I began to worry. What if he had gotten hurt on the quest? Maybe that was the reason he hadn't come back yet. What if they were burning his burial shroud right then and there? What if…?

I wiped a stray tear that dared to fall from my blue eyes. Dang feelings; taking over the tough Thalia. What have I become? I'm not some girly wimp who cries because her boyfriend leaves her alone for a 'vacation' or something! I'm Thalia Freakin' Grace, daughter of Zeus!

Stupid Nico; making me all girly and wimpy. I mean he just **had **to have the most beautiful eyes ever seen on earth and beyond and the most perfect, beautiful personality ever seen in a guy who…

…dang, I'm rambling again.

Another tear; another curse from my mouth.

"Why so sad? Do you miss someone?"

I growled low in my throat, "Emily, I told you I wasn't going to tell you! **Can't** **you just ge**-"

I stood up from my seat in the sand and turned around during my rampage, only to be kissed by some unknown boy.

I opened my eyes, shocked, and saw a small patch of messy dark brown hair that lidded a very familiar olive-toned skin, forehead.

I broke off the kiss after a few seconds and stared at the boy in front of me.

"Nico…"

The name flowed off my tongue wistfully and I felt, well, better.

No, that's not the word. The word is amazing.

Perfect.

"Nico!" I shouted, fully realizing that he was livid and in front of me. I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his torso. I attached my lips to his as he placed one of his hands on my spine and the other on the back of my head to support me.

"Thalia. You have no idea how much I missed you," Nico breathed, in between the millions of little kisses I was giving him. "Holy Poseidon! Well, I know how much** you** missed me," he joked.

I pulled back, just an inch, so he could see my playful glare towards him, and then continued to kiss him.

A few minutes later I finally pulled away, breathless, "You have no idea."

Maybe, just maybe, a teeny tiny bit, I was like those other girlfriends.

I sat him down in the sand and laid myself in between his legs and rested my head on his chest, just like Percy and Annabeth on the first day I returned to camp.

I t would be quite a shame for someone to interrupt **us**.

"So, tell me all about it."

Nico took in a deep breath before telling me his tale. I will only speak the jist of it, for it is quite long and winded, but it basically went like this:

_Nico had gone to greet Rachel, along with other campers of course, who had come for an unknown reason. Well, apparently it was because she had a prophecy for him. She spoke of the need for this flower cure (that I mentioned earlier0 to cure some magical being, and a son of Hades was to be the leader. Apparently, Nico had gotten close to James so he chose him for the quest (also because he's a son of Apollo and knows about cures and stuff). James didn't want to leave without his girlfriend, so Nico let Sam be the third quest member. _

_He said that he always felt depressed when he saw the two of them being all romantic (I kissed him on the cheek when he said this) and it had made him miss me even more._

_They were able to retrieve the flower from some rare tree in the Caribbean. That, alone, took about two months, mostly because they ran into monsters almost every other hour, Nico being the son of Hades and all he radiates death so it attracts them. Plus, they reeeeeaaaaaallly didn't want them to get that flower._

_But, they did. They rested in the Caribbean for a few days (this made me a slight bit jealous that he got some beach time) before assimilating to get a flight back to New York (dad gave them special passage)._

_But then this huge storm came through and they were stuck there for almost two weeks! They had decided to also stay a bit longer and help with reconstruction afterwards, (aww Nico is so kind) and then finally they were able to get back. _

_They gave the flower to Apollo, who was able to cure the still-and-always-will-be-unnamed-magical-creature. He wished his son (James) good luck and they left Olympus for camp. They had only returned to camp two days before then._

_He told me how he was able to convince Percy to pretend to get my location for Annabeth so he could come as a surprise. I smiled hugely at this statement._

"…so in the end I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, sorry for this quest taking so much longer than it should of."

I pecked his lips lightly and smiled, "It's no problem. You're here now. That's all that matters." He smiled at that.

"Thalia! Time for dinner!"

"Coming Phoebe!" I yelled back.

I faced Nico and pushed a lock of dark brown hair out of his face, "I have to go, but come back in… say a little bit over an hour? And we can then talk some more."

He nodded and gave me a quick kiss. "Actually, I think I'll stay here and nap. All this shadow traveling makes me tired and I still haven't made up my lost sleep from the quest," he decided instead.

I nodded and then made my way back to the camp site, ready for dinner.

Dinner was uneventful. I did whisper to Phoebe that Nico was here so she wouldn't freak out if I went on a 'midnight stroll.'

After dinner, I went back to see Nico still asleep. I was a lot more lenient towards him now, so I let him sleep. I sat down next to him and set his head in my lap, which was probably a lot more comfortable of a pillow than the rock he was occupying.

Suddenly, the air in front of me began to shimmer and once again Percy was seen, but this time he had a look of panic on his face.

"Thalia! Do you know where Nico is? He came to see you, right? It's past curfew and if Chiron finds out he'll have both your heads! Plus mine!"

I shushed him and pointed to the sleeping Nico in my lap. His face showed surprise, like he never knew I could do that nice of a gesture, if any for that matter.

"Oh. Sorry. How about you let him rest there for the night, but get him up early so he can shadow travel back here before Chiron finds out he's missing."

I nodded, looking down and stroking Nico's cheek with my fingertips for a moment or two. A small smile graced my lips (graced, get it, like Thalia Grace? Ah forget it).

"Ehemm."

I looked back up, remembering that Percy was still here.

"Oh. Sorry Perce."

"It's cool. So remember to get him up early. There's no time change between New York and New Jersey so…" he looked up at me, perplexed, "There isn't… right?"

I laughed at him, not giving away the answer and let him figure it out himself. "Goodnight Percy. Say hi to Annabeth for me."

A huge goofy grin was plastered on his face at the mention of the daughter of Athena. "Of course. Goodnight."

Percy disconnected the image this time and I set my eyes back on Nico again. He was smiling in his sleep; he must have been having a good dream.

I bit my bottom lip and looked back at the campsite. It was nearly eleven and I was worried someone would come here to look for me, and find Nico here too.

I set Nico back gently on the ground and swiftly made my way to my tent that was shared between Phoebe, me, and Kristin, a daughter of Hephaestus.

"Phoebe!" I whisper-yelled so as to not wake Kristin.

She shook her head and sat up while groggily groaning, "Thalia? What now?"

I just laughed. Phoebe is really cranky when it comes to waking her up.

"I just wanted you to know that Nico passed out near the cove so I'm gonna stay with him tonight and send him back to camp in the morning, so no need to try and find me tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine. Whatever. Have fun with your boyfriend. Just let me sleep," and her head hit the pillow.

I smiled and slipped out of the tent and back to Nico who was, still, fast asleep. I smiled at his sleeping body and placed myself in the same position I was in before. Soon, my eyelids fell heavy and I was asleep as well.

* * *

But, unknown to me at the time, there was a pair of piercing lime green eyes, which had heard the whole thing and understood what I was up to. And, let's just say, she wasn't as understanding as the others…

* * *

**…Told ya it was a cliffy! Not much mystery yet but the story is coming to a high point… I think. Lol**

**Please review, it really does mean everything to me about what you think. If I even got up to 100 reviews, even if they were all rude comments I would still be overjoyed… but please don't be mean on purpose.**

**Thanks again!**

**-Love**


	14. Those Green Eyes Got Me, For Sure

**I'm back! I want to thank you all who reviewed instantly and especially for those who added me as a favorite author. I'm touched. That just makes my day.**

**Now, a lot of you guessed who the 'piercing green eyed girl' was, but none of you got it! Looks like it's still a mystery. Keep guessing!**

**Oh, and if you would like to give a suggestion or something can you send me a message instead of a review? Thanks it's really appreciated. **

**Sorry if some of my wording is confusing, I'm not good at that quite yet but I'm working on it!**

**Disclaimer: …not even gonna say it**

* * *

Another week had passed since Nico came back, and my mood had changed instantly. Artemis put me back on mostly full time Lieutenant Hunter duties, but still left some more time than usual to 'get over whatever I was still sad about,' using her words.

I had been counting down each day in my head, waiting until December 22nd. Fifteen (sixteen if you count my actual birthday) days away, just over two weeks. I have to admit, I was getting antsy. Ironically, Artemis thought it would be nice to be closer to Olympus during the Christmas season, but I think it's because they light up the city so beautifully during the holiday season.

Over the last seven days, I have only seen Nico two times, including when I woke up with him in my lap, still sound asleep, I might add. We decided to tone the visits down to only one or two times a week, because some people might be getting suspicious.

I became very wary of everyone around me and only talked about our relationship with Phoebe and only at night. I couldn't risk the secret getting out. Yeah, I love him but I still have to wait.

But, it still wasn't enough.

Rumors began to float throughout the Hunters. They started out small, like 'Thalia has a secret,' but they rapidly got worse and worse into things like 'Thalia hates the Hunters and is going to hurt us all' (that one was really stupid).

Even though some of the rumors were partially true, I had to do my best to stop them from circulating, especially near Artemis. If she caught wind of them, who knows what she might really believe.

But it was pretty hard to do when some people fear for their life when they even come within spitting distance of you.

I decided that enough was enough. I had to figure out a way to stop these rumors and that means I had to ask one of the remaining Hunters, that weren't affected by the lies that people tell, how to fix my little situation.

I couldn't ask Emily (she didn't believe any of it when she first heard them, which made me happy) because she was out looking for food with Kelsey (another good friend of mine). Phoebe was setting up the fire for dinner…

And so on and so forth.

The only person who wasn't doing anything big was Kristin (the one Phoebe and I share a tent with). I had really warmed up to her these last few days, and I felt close enough to her to share my predicament with her.

Kristin was in our tent (she had gotten a slight fever so Artemis let her rest) so that is where I went. I opened the flap to see her sitting up slightly and in one of those 'my own little thought bubble' things. I had come quite accustomed to those as well.

"Um, Kristin? Can I ask you something?" I asked quietly as I took a seat near her.

She knocked herself out of her thought bubble and smiled at me. She then said, "Sure Thalia. What's wrong?'

I sighed and began to unveil my problem, "Well, you know the rumors… the ones about me that are false by the way, " she nodded and I continued, "Well, do you know any way to get them to stop, like, how to make them go away?"

I hated asking for help; strong, independent **(A/N- all right, who else, when spelling independent, thinks of the song "I. N. D. E. P. E. N. D. E. N. T. Do you know what that means?"? Cause I do! Ok i'll leave) **people, like me, hate asking because we are supposed to solve our own problems, not ask others to do that for us.

She pondered this for a minute, but then a small smile formed on her lips. She sat a little straighter up and looked straight at me. She said simply, "Find the source."

"How? Do you know who it is?" I asked.

"Not directly, no. But, if you ask everyone who they heard it from and trace it back and back and back, you will find the instigator. Sound good?"

I smiled. "Yeah, thanks Kristin."

Her eyes shined when she smiled, "Don't thank me yet, it still has to work. Now go, I think dinner is starting soon. You don't wanna miss. I think I'm just going to nap and skip, if you could tell Artemis…?"

"Sure. Alright feel better!"

I walked out of the tent and, sure enough, dinner was just about ready. Artemis was sitting by the fire when I told her that Kristin was going to skip dinner today. She gave me a warm smile, said 'ok' and to tell her that she wishes her to feel better. I nodded, promising to tell her later. Then I went to the table we had set up and began to eat.

After the meal, we sat around the campfire, and I found this the perfect chance to ask my question. I leaned over to Danni, a Hunter who is sort of half and half with the rumors, and asked her who she heard it from. She said Rena, so I asked her the same question. She said she heard it from Haley…

So, I continued doing this for a long while actually, moving around the fire to talk to the various Hunters, until I was almost out of Hunters to ask (except for my friends because they didn't spread them).

I finally got to the end of my line and the last girl to answer was Tina. She definitely surprised me with who she said was the culprit. I almost didn't believe it. She had lied to me.

"What? Are you sure?"

"As sure as Artemis raises the moon. She told me first; before her saying it, I hadn't heard them."

I was shocked. No, this couldn't be. What reason would she have to making this up (well partially made up) and how did she know part of my secret?

"That's right," she spoke behind me, "Never thought a friend would find out huh? Well I've got an even bigger story to tell, and it will confirm all of these rumors as true."

I spun on my heels to glare at the girl who** was** my friend. Emphasis on _was_. She smiled wickedly at me and I glared back. How on Earth did she find out?

"Well, let's just start off by saying, Thalia probably won't be with us for much longer," She turned from the group of intrigued Hunters to look at me, a smirk prominent on her face, "In fact, by the time Artemis hears of this, you will be gone."

She turned back to the crowd of girls, her mouth slightly ajar as if she was going to speak. And my worst suspicions came true. She had, in fact, begun to speak. She looked at me out of the corner of her eyes and I caved.

_'No. Please Don't,'_ I silently begged with my eyes. She cannot tell everyone whatever she knows.

This can't be happening.

* * *

**Clifhanger! Ok now keep guessing! I want to still get those 100 reviews! See you next time!**

**-Love**


	15. Kiss And Tell Literally

**AHHHHH! 90 Reviews! *faints* thank you thank you thank you! I'm so happy and I felt so bad so I just had to update! Happy belated Easter!**

**Ok… only one of you reviewers got the person right! You'll just have to read to find out whom though…**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: same as always…**

* * *

"Thalia has a secret. A big one, at that."

I put as much force into my glare as demigodly possible and growled low in my throat. "Stop!" I barked.

She turned towards me, her back facing the Hunters. "What, Thalia? Why can't we all know your secret? We all are sisters after all, and sisters don't keep secrets from one another, now do they?"

"Yes! They do! All the freaking time! Ugh! Just… just come here."

I grabbed her wrist and forcefully pulled her into the woods, behind the campfire, out of ear shot. I faced her and she just smirked. I took in a deep breath, trying to control my anger.

It didn't work.

"Why, Kristin? What do you want out of this? Why do you want to ruin this?"

Kristin's smirk faded, but she still held her head high. "Everyone thinks you're so great, all 'high and mighty Thalia.' Not once, has anyone taken me in as that, and I am just as strong as you! With you gone, people will see me as that. So, if I tell your secret to everyone, you will be kicked out, and I will be free to live as the strong Hunter. And you know that I have nothing against you personally, you're a great friend and all, but you should really give this charade up"

I shook my head sadly. "Look, Kristin, I wish I had never even chosen to join the Hunters. I regret my decision so much now. It causes me anguish and, not to mention, a lot of troubles, Nico: torture, and you: sadness, or whatever you are feeling at this moment. Not to mention whoever else might be affected by this! And I want to leave, I truly do, but I have to wait just a little bit longer."

"Not if I tell!" She said angrily. She began to walk back towards the camp, but I grabbed her right wrist before she could get away. I turned her around abruptly to face me. She was seething.

"I'm doing you a favor Thalia," she spit out of clenched teeth.

"No, well, yes in a way but can I at least ask you how you figured out?" I asked, truly curious. I was pretty secretive, right?

She scoffed. "Did you think that I was really asleep when you were talking to Phoebe about him 'passing out near the cove so you were going to stay with him and send him back to camp in the morning,' did you?"

I cringed. "I really need to learn to stop saying things out loud so blatantly," I thought out loud. There I go again...

I continued, "But can you, like, not tell for just like… a week or so? My birthday is in, like, fifteen days, and I'm going to tell Artemis and the Hunters, the day before. I just want my old life back."

"I get that you want to leave, but I don't know if I can just not tell, Thalia."

"What? Why not?"

"I already promised a secret. Plus, I cannot keep 'em."

"Then just tell them I will be dropping out! Don't go into details, please?"

Ugh, I have been forced to beg. What had this world come to? Thalia Grace? Begging? I am becoming a wimp. _NOOOOOOO! _

"No."

Now _I _was seething. "You cannot tell them!"

"Why not? Give me one good reason. If you are going to be dropping out, then why wait? Yes, I get it you want to wait until you birthday but do you really have to? You can save us all from hurt if you just let. It. Out. Now! Oh, and let me ask you something: are you even going to miss us? After all that we have been through?"

Her words hit me like a ton of bricks thrown by a Cyclops. I never actually had to wait to tell, I just did so for my own personal gain. And, she's right. I could save them from any more anguish by telling everyone now and it wouldn't make much of a difference.

And her question hit me deep. Of course I was going to miss them; they have been my family for the past five years! They are my best friends- my sisters. And I couldn't stand for them to be angry at me for any longer.

I took in a deep breath, calming my emotions before looking up at a waiting Kristin.

"Okay. You're right. And yes of course I'm going to miss you guys. How could I not? It's just that this group isn't for me. Now, run on back to the campfire and tell all the girls about me and Nico."

I gave a soft smile and almost laughed at her shocked expression.

"Wait… what? T-that's it? No yelling o-or screaming; you're just… letting me tell?"

I sighed, exasperated. "Yes! You are right! Now, go on. I should probably get packing, since Artemis will hear of this the second the rest of the Hunters do." I chuckled dryly.

Kristin let a ghost of a smile grace her lips before giving me a small hug. I was shocked to say the least.

"Thank you Thalia, thank you for letting me be able to be seen," she said, pulling away. I nodded, curtly.

"Now go, before I change my mind." _Which just might very well happen._

She began walking away and I sighed. _This is the end._

_Or is it the beginning?_

Looks like 'the voice' is back.

_Hello. How have you been? Me? Oh, I'm fine; my life secret is just about to be spilled to the only people who can definitely not know it. I'm just peachy. Where were you when I was trying to stop her!_

Kristin's steps faltered and she looked back at me, thinking.

Then _I_ began to think. _What is she doing?_

* * *

**Ah ha! So now it's you turn. I am going to have a poll where you decide the fate of this discussion.**

**(A) ****Kristin tells the Hunters like Thalia said**

**or...**

**(B) ****She holds it in for Thalia like she wants**

**You decide and I will write!**

**Thank you again for the 90 reviews! It literally gave me a heart attack when I saw that number! 100 is a lot closer than I thought. Who knows what I'll do for the 100th reviewer…?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Love**


	16. 100 Reviews Chapter!

**Hiiiii! I'm in an awesome mood today! I got a 92 on my bio test (I usually get 70s) and I got some awesome reviews today so I posted on my twitter nd tumblr that I loved u all and that I would update. And I keep my promises.**

**I want to thank you all immensely much for reviewing and reading my story. You literally have no idea how much it means to me. I feel like crying right now :P lol. Getting these 100 reviews was just so awesome for me. When I saw the count was at 103 I literally screamed. My sister thinks I'm a mental case. Whatever. Really, it means so much. 110 reviews from right now… it's just awesome. Thank you sooo much.**

**The poll votes were… *drumroll***

**A- 3**

**B – 11!**

**B wins! **

**I want to thank you all so… without further ado, im going to address all reviewers of this last chapter. PS- if I forget you, just tell me nd I'll address u next chapter! Oh, and thankyou to SeaweedBrain33 for giving me the idea for this chapter. Thank you, thank you. thank you, thank you!**

**I-AM-JANUS- Don't worry, the secret is safe… for now ;)**

**GoddessOfHedgehogs- I love that you love Thalico, I do too! And yes, the secret is safe from harm :)**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream- Thank you! I love it when people say that! Lol**

**maxiecastillo- I DID! (their review was in caps :P)**

**ScarletGrace45- thank you, it means a lot to me :)**

**.Angelo- hey sissy! U revieved twice… ok not going to take your suggestion. Sorry but u will be in this, I swear ;) *evil laugh!* :) love ya!**

**Lilslybud- This fan fic will be over… idk when! It should have a good amount of more chapters tho, at least I hope :P Thanks for the compliment. Sorry, shes not going to tell, but I did add more drama (sorta) and heres the update! Thanks again**

**Redlox2- and she did. B is the winner!**

**C-Nuggets N.L- Ok! It is held in! and yes, two weeks till the b-day. Its gonna b an epic one :)**

**CheyRainAwesomeness- thanks! Here's the update, hope you like it! Kristin is a good sister today :) lol thanks for the review!**

**RidingtheRoughWaters- no, Thalia bunny would be baaaaaaaad. Lol so she wont be :) yay for Thalia! :D thanks for reviewing!**

**SeaweedBrain33- thanks again for the idea! It was just what I needed! It really helped me get the chapter written :) thanks again!**

**GirlWaterShaman- of course! No more middle authors notes I can do that for ya! Thanks for the review! :D**

**Thalico-freak-99-Hectaejewel-kkkkkkkkkkkk, not A lol. Thanks for reviewing and voting!**

**percy-jackson-number-1-fan- I beg to differ, I believe im his #1 fan! Lol Thanks for the compliment, they always make me smile :D see! Lol and B wins the poll!**

**MaXiMuM rIdE 22- K. lol **

**Alice Daughter of Athena- Thank you for the kindness! I'm glad you won't shoot me! It's reassuring to know :D thanks again**

**Cathilde- ok, your reviews made me so happy! Literally I felt like tearing up. Saying that plus all these other reviews just makes me so happy, is the best word to express it. But its much more. Thank you so much. And yes indeed Thalico does rule :D im so glad u added me as a fav author, it just makes my entire day bearable when I see those notifications. And no, ur not disturbed, just emotional, like me :) **

**Whew! That took like twenty minutes! Thanks to everyone and again sorry if I missed one! And, im serious. Like I said before, when I see the emails that say ***** has added you as a favorite author, my entire day is just better. I look forward to seeing these and your reviews every day when I get home from school. It's the first thing I check. Thank you all soooooooo much!**

**Alright, I've wasted enough time, on with the chapter! Enjoy it! :D**

**Disclaimer: after all this typing, im going to get a cramp. No, I don't own PJATO… can I stop typing now?... yes?… ok bye!**

* * *

"I'll make you a deal."

It took me a minute to register her words. When I finally snapped back to reality, I said something very intelligent like, "Wha…?"

"I said, 'I'll make you a deal.'"

I nodded and gestured for her to continue her apparent idea.

"Ok, well, when we were at camp… there was this…" She sighed, angry with herself for not having the guts to say it, "This boy, okay?"

My smile widened. "So… you've got a crush! Who is the lucky guy?"

Kristin blushed and mumbled, "Connor Stoll."

If possible, my smile became bigger. "Connor Stoll! You like Connor? How… when did this happen?"

She blushed a light pink, but a small smile was on her face. "During the capture the flag game. We were caught in a sparring match and somehow we got to talking and something just… clicked, ya know?" I nodded knowing exactly what she meant.

"I get it. That is where I had my 'click' with Nico, too. Don't feel ashamed, Kristin. Love is a wonderful thing that we should all get to experience. Now, it's your turn." She smiled down at me (she was almost 18 when she joined, one of the oldest Hunters), her blush disappearing.

I felt really good! I had actually said something intelligent and (dare I say it) deep (*gasp!* I do dare!).

"So, the details: I hold your secret 'till your 'cut off day,' but you have to keep mine and take me back to camp with you." Kristin finalized. She stuck her hand out, looking for a deal closer. I looked down at it, contemplating my chances.

"Deal."

And I shook her hand, both of us smiling.

"Now, what do we say to the Hunters about this secret?"

My smile dropped. "I… don't know." I sighed and sat down on an old abandoned tree stump.

Kristin joined me on the forest floor and we began to think about our dilemma.

"Maybe we could just say it was a joke?... no that sounds stupid. They would know automatically." Kristin said after a few minutes.

I nodded, agreeing with her knowledge. After sitting and pondering for a few more minutes, I had an idea.

"Hey! What if you just kept them waiting! Tell them it is a surprise and they have to wait until Christmas! I could act as if I was still mad at you and then the day before my birthday, we can reveal it in front of Artemis and the rest of the Hunters! Genius!"

"Perfect!... Oh wow, its late, we should get back now." Kristin noted, looking at her pink (eww light pink *shudder*) watch with wide eyes.

"Yeah. Come on."

We both walked back to the camp to see the Hunter's finishing and cleaning up the campfire. Kristin cleared her throat and I put on my best "I am angry that she won" face.

"Attention Hunters! I have decided to make this a little more fun! I won't tell you Thalia's secret," I pretended to look slightly happier. "Until Christmas," 'I looked' angry again, "Ok? Good."

Some Hunters groaned, some nodded, not really caring anymore, and others looked at me and slightly smiled, sorry that my secret would still be released. I shrugged at them and slumped back to my tent for some well deserved rest.

About an hour later, I heard some rustling in the bushes near our tent. I checked to make sure Phoebe and Kristin were still asleep, and I crept slowly out of the tent. I looked through the pitch darkness of the night to see if I could find anyone.

"Hi Thalia."

I jumped three feet in the air and turned to see Nico in the bushes behind me. He quietly chuckled. "Dang, I didn't know that I would scare you that much Thals. Sorry."

I punched his shoulder. "You idiot! Why did you come without Iris messaging first?" I demanded.

"Sorry! I just wanted to… see… you…?"

I scoffed, "Yeah I'm gonna believe that. Especially since it was your idea to spread more time in between our visits! Why are you really here, Nico?"

"Well… Phoebe messaged me saying that the secret might be spilled and I came as soon as I could, but when I was about to go, Chiron caught me, he knows now too by the way, Percy couldn't keep his big mouth shut-"

"-Remind me to punch him when I get back." I grumbled.

"-Gladly. Where was I? Oh yeah. Anyways he began to reprimand me about leaving without telling him. Then I had to tell him what Phoebe told me and about our whole secret. He was all like, 'yes I know. I could see your attraction to the young Hunter…' and blah, blah, blah. So then he finally let me go about twenty minutes ago. I got Annabeth to tell me where you were, and then I came. And here we are in the present!"

I laughed, "Could you have added more details? Anyways, I got it all figured out…"

I told him about my deal with Kristin and everything and he noded, smiling.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Connor has been out of it for a while now and not even wrecking the Ares cabin helped. Now I understand. Should I tell him?"

I thought for a minute and then shook my head. "No, cause then we'd have to tell him our secret. Just tell him that he is going to get an… an early Christmas gift." We both smiled.

"Sure thing."

We stood there in the silence of the night, just looking at each other.

"Gods, I can't wait Thalia. Two weeks, then we can be together, for real. No sneaking around to see each other, no secrets. Just Nico and Thalia. Thalia and Nico."

I looked down at my feet, thinking about what he just said. Then I began to worry.

Nico must have sensed my worry and had lifted my chin up with his hand. "Hey… what's wrong?"

"Do you think, I mean this is just a thought, but do you think that our relationship will be the same? I mean, I know how I feel about you, but what if the only real connection we have is the fun of the chase? Wanting something you can't have… it's a thrill. And it's been fun, so to speak. But when it's gone… will we still be the same?"

I looked into his eyes, and I could see he was thinking. He let go of my chin and held my hands gently.

"Thalia, I love you. Nothing is ever going to change that. And I didn't fall in love with Thalia Grace, Hunter of Artemis, I fell in love with you. Thalia, daughter of Zeus. You are the thrill, not the chase, okay?"

I nodded, my worries gone, and smiled. "Lil' cheesy there Nic."

"I do my best!"

I laughed that time and Nico grinned.

"Thalia and Nico… I like the sound of that," I said.

Nico nodded. "Thalico," he said.

I looked at him oddly. "What?"

"Thalico. Thalia and Nico. I just made it up. Like?"

"No."

He laughed. "Well, I think it's good, but I'll keep it to myself, then."

"Good. With a couple name like that, it sounds like people should be writing stories based on us."

He shrugged. "Maybe it will happen."

"Heh, maybe."

But, I seriously doubt it.

* * *

:D I just had to put that in there.

Again, thank you for over 100 reviews! I'll try to update as often as I can, with summer round the bend it will be easier. Thanks 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 times! I love you all!

**-Love**


	17. Secrets Revealed: Part One

**Hey all! You guys are all just so awesome I had to do this review reply thing again. :) you are all so supportive and never judgmental. You always lift me up, not bring me down. I thank you so much for that.**

**So, here I go!**

**GirlWaterShaman- thankyou! I try to make them cute in ways :) **

**percy-jackson-number-1-fan- your welcome! I think it's a good idea too, it means so much to me so I feel I should give the thanks back in any way I can. Oh and no, I am #1, trust me ;)**

**i-love-leo-valdez- you love him too! Thankyou! Me too! Hes awesome lol anyways thanks for 'loving' my story, it means a lot to me :)/ thanks for liking my story! :)**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream- your welcome. Here's another! Lol thanks for the review!**

**Redlox2-heres the next chapter for you! Thanks for the review! And It took me forever to think of an excuse, but it was worth it :)**

**C-Nuggets N.L.- yeah, I just had to add that in there, the moment was too perfect :) im updating! Yay! Thanks for reviewing!**

**CheyRainAwesomeness- the crush was actually a reviewers idea, so I take no credit but yeah I liked it too :) oh nd I chose Kristin cause I thought she was going to be a bad character all throughout and theres this Kristin I know… long story short, we don't talk any more. That's y I chose it :P **

**Akisok62646- I LOVE YOUR CAPS IN FACT IM USING THEM RIGHT NOW. OH AND MY SISTER ALREADY CALLED NICO SO… EH U CAN SHARE! Thanks for the luving :) **

**MaXiMuM rIdE 22- ur name is confusing lol… anyway thanks :) I thought it would be**

**BrightEmeraldRose- thankyou! Im glad you think so :)**

**Julianna54321- Heres more for you! And thanks for adding me! It means the world when I get those alerts :) **

**cathilde- hi! Im so glad you like my story so much. Tell your friends I say hi personally from the author :) you want a review? Well im happy to oblige; one review for miss cathhilde :)**

**TheNightwhispers- thank you! Heres an updaye for y'all :) **

**That all! I just knew I needed to update!**

**Summer is coming and that means quicker updates! Yay!**

**On with Thalico!**

**Disclaimer: uh, hi. This is Love here to say I don't own PJATO k? K, bye.**

* * *

The rush of the cold wind awoke me on that winter morning. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I looked over at Phoebe who had awoken Kristin as well. They both looked at me, smiling.

"What?" I asked. Do I have something on my face?

"Today's the day, Thalia," Phoebe said.

I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled it into a ponytail. I looked at her skeptically and then turned to Kristin for an explanation.

She sighed and pulled a calendar off of the tent wall (we use harder walled tents in the winter because they're warmer) and handed it to me. I followed all of the 'X's until I came to the last and a giant red circle was around the date. I gulped.

"It's December 22nd. Happy Birthday."

I smiled at her and said, "Thank you."

Kristin smiled in return and the three of us got ready for the day.

We had been plotting this day for over a week now. We would go about it as a normal day; then, when Artemis is about to leave for the Winter Solstice meeting on Olympus, we reveal the secret.

I made sure my braid was straight and my pink streaks were bright before I walked over to Artemis' tent for the daily morning checkup.

"Come in, Mrs. Grace."

I walked in and sat Indian style on her bearskin carpet. She smiled at me and said. "I trust you slept well?"

Same old question every morning. "Yes, I did."

She nodded and continued. "I will be going to the meeting on Olympus today and I would like it if you would accompany me. Your father would probably like to see you and it would be nice to have some companionship during those long meetings."

Ugh, long meetings. Not my thing.

"Um, sure My Lady. But can I bring another Hunter along with me?" I asked.

If I had to go to this meeting, then I would reveal the secret in front of the gods… That could work too.

"Sure Thalia. It that would make you happy," she said after a few moments of thought.

I smiled. "May I request the companionship of Kristin, the daughter of Hephaestus?"

Artemis studied me curiously. "I have heard you have not been on good terms with her recently. Why would you wish to bring her?"

Luckily, my lying genes were working today, so I came up with a response rather quickly.

"Well, she has wanted to see her father for a long time now. And I thought that if I brought her, we could become friends again."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, but I just smiled in return. She sighed and nodded. "If that is what you wish, I allow it. Go on, Lieutenant. Get some breakfast."

I smiled as I bowed respectfully before I exited. I jumped out into the frostbitten grass and over to my tent, ignoring the stares of some curious Hunters.

"Kristin! Big news!" I shouted.

She set down her mascara brush and gestured for me to continue by giving me her attention.

"Well, Artemis wants me to come to the Winter Solstice meeting on Olympus tonight so I convinced her to let you come with me! That way, we will just tell Artemis at the end of the meeting while all of the gods are still there. That way, our fathers will keep her from killing us, if it gets that far."

Kristin looked at me oddly. "Okay…? But what do we tell the Hunters?"

I thought for a moment and then I snapped. "We'll have Phoebe tell them after we're gone. It's full proof."

"But what about Nico? Will Artemis come after him?"

I slapped my forehead. "Always the pessimistic one; never the optimist."

"Well, I'm just saying!" She reasoned.

I scoffed but smiled. "Don't worry about Nico. He is safe. Hades is allowed back on Olympus now, remember? He will stand up for his son. We- and him- will be fine."

She nodded. "Okay. Let's do this."

The rest of the day dragged on slowly. We stripped down camp and set it up closer to New York City, which was easier for us. Kristin and I packed up our stuff and put it in a discrete location that Nico would shadow travel and get the next day. See, I had everything planned out.

We killed a few stray monsters and practiced our archery, but all in all it was an average day.

Then, it was time to go.

"Hunters!" Artemis called. The campfire quieted as the goddess began to talk, "I will be leaving for the Winter Solstice meeting now. Do not expect me back until tomorrow, because it will run late like years past. Please behave. Phoebe will be your Lieutenant while Thalia is with me, so listen to her. That is all. Have a pleasant night, girls."

Some waved as the three of us walked away, but most just went back to the campfire, talking and giggling about who-knows-what. Wow, they cared.

Once we got to the woods, Artemis grabbed both of our wrists. Then she closed her eyes and she began to glow. The light got brighter and brighter; I was forced to close my eyes.

When the white behind my eyes turned to black, I reopened them. We were on Olympus, the home of the gods.

We walked along the white cobblestone path to the throne room. We passed marble statues of gods and monuments dedicated to them.

"Not bad, Annabeth. Not bad," I mumbled.

I hadn't been to Olympus since the war; when that giant Hera statue fell on me and I had to be pulled out by a bunch of Cyclopes. That was definitely not a fun experience. Yet, it was nice to be back.

When we got to the giant doors, Artemis pushed them open. Suddenly, she grew her normal 10ft tall woman and turned into a twenty year old. Dang that's cool.

Kristin was staring open mouthed at it all. She had been in the war as well, but she never came up to Olympus. She looked over at the thrones and mumbled all of the gods names when her eyes passed over them. She stopped at Hephaestus.

She looked at me questioningly and I smiled. "The meeting hasn't started yet; go on. I should stick with Artemis."

She thanked me and then walked calmly over to her father's throne. I only watched long enough to see her say hello to him and for them to hug. He said something else to her, but I didn't hear it because someone tapped on my shoulder.

I turned around to see Zeus, my father.

"Hey, dad."

"Hello Thalia. How have you been?" he asked in his stern voice like 'if-you-don't-tell-me-how-you-have-been-and-tell-the-truth-i-will-seriously-hurt-you' voice.

I smiled curtly and said, "Really good recently. Um, but you'll find out why later."

"What do you mean, my dear?"

"N-nothing. Artemis wants me. I will see you later dad."

I scurried away before he could read me like dads can do. Thank gods for Artemis (wait, does that like cancel out the thanks because she is a god?) calling me over. Kristin walked over as well, smiling bigger than usual.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later," she whispered.

We took a seat under Artemis' throne and all of the other gods got seated in their seats as well. My father slammed his Master Bolt on the ground and it crackled with electricity.

"Let the meeting begin."

Now, I'm not going to bore you with all of the details, so here's a summary.

Total. Waste. Of. Time.

"Why did I come again?" I asked Kristin in between the 35th and 36th individual meeting.

She shrugged and I sighed. Only go to Olympus for parties, nothing else. Otherwise it's just boring.

Unless it's a war… though that hopefully won't happen again for a long while.

After the 43rd meeting, they finally finished.

_Now's our chance_, I thought.

"Excuse me!" I shouted.

The gods sat back down and faced a now standing me. I pulled Kristin up next to me and then faced all of the gods.

"I have an announcement to make," I yelled.

Kristin smiled at me for reassurance and I smiled back. She looked over at her dad sadly and then back at Artemis. I turned towards Artemis as well.

"I am in love with Nico di Angelo."

* * *

**Cliffy! Next part will be up soon hopefully. Hope you liked it! I love you all!**

**-Love **


	18. Secrets Revealed: Part Two

**Hey, it's been what a week? Hi! Ok, I had a really bad day so I decided writing was my cure so here I go!**

**I know I left you off with a cliff hanger last time, so I'm here to right that wrong ;)**

**Here are the newest reviewers! Thanks to you all!**

**GirlWaterShaman, **

**Julianna54321, **

**CheyRainAwesomeness, **

**lilslybud, **

**percy-jackson-number-1-fan (no I am!), **

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIcecream, **

**BrightEmeraldRose, **

**I-AM-JANUS, **

**Marigold Dove, **

**redlox2, **

**ffsah1, **

**C-Nuggets N.L., **

**RidingtheRoughWaters, **

**themidnightdriver, **

**i-love-leo-vladez, **

**Nyxchick, **

**TheNightWhispers, **

**s.f.11047 (they had 2!), **

**and Ghost King's Queen!**

**Wow! Thank you all so much. I'm sorry for not replying individually but that takes a lot of time and I don't have that today :P**

**Anyways! On with Thalico!**

**Disclaimer: PJATO is not mine… yet… ;)**

* * *

Now, to make this easier to understand, I'm just going to go with each god, and say how he or she reacted:

Dionysus- He was the least affected, but he did raise his eyebrow in question.

Demeter- She sat up in her throne a bit, leaning in to hear more.

Hermes- His jaw dropped as my secret was told. But other than that, he wasn't fazed much by it.

Hephaestus- He also dropped his jaw. He and Hermes exchanged a look and then continued to stare at me.

Ares- He was looking At Aphrodite, not even paying attention. Gee, what a surprise.

Hestia- She was tending to the fire that blazed but she dropped the stick she was using to handle the coals in shock. The sound of metal hitting marble ground was the only noise.

Athena- She nodded, already knowing. That's when it hit me. The vision Apollo had…

Apollo- I looked over at him and he was grinning like this was all his doing. Wow, next thing he's gonna come up with a poem for it. He opened his mouth to speak but all of the gods glared at him He closed it and slumped back in his chair.

Aphrodite- Oh. My. Gods. She had one hand over her mouth to stop herself from squealing in happiness and the other had her fingers crossed. Hopefully it was so daddy wouldn't smite me where I stood.

Hera- She had always hated any children of my father's (especially me; she thinks it was my fault that statue of her fell on me) but she had a look of respect on her face.

Poseidon- He was looking at my dad in humor, wondering what was to be of his reaction.

Hades- I looked at him, slightly fearful, but he just winked at me. Wait… he knew? Nico just can't keep his mouth shut can he?

Zeus- I finally built up the courage to look at my father, but he had a stone face. It scared me that he showed no emotion. I really couldn't stand it any longer so I looked toward the last god.

Artemis- I glanced at her and saw that she was…

Smiling?

**WHAT THE HADES?**

"Thalia, my dear, you cannot hide your feelings very well. I could tell you had fallen for the Hades boy the second you hugged him after I came back to camp. You should really work on that," she said, walking over to Kristin and me, turning back into her 14 year old self.

She faced Kristin. "So, why are you here? Are you to tell me the same?"

Kristin gulped but nodded. "Y-yes my lady. I have also fallen."

Artemis nodded and looked back at Aphrodite. She rolled her eyes and said, "Oh come on Aphrodite, we know you can't hold it in any longer!"

No, she really couldn't. She squealed so loud, everyone had to cover their ears. Dad even did, but his face stayed stone; stone cold. I gulped.

Kristin looked at Artemis slightly in fear. "S-so what now? Do we leave the hunt? Do you kill us?"

Artemis smiled. "No, my dears. I had been in love once too, but I was not able to break my oath. But you can. You are young girls. Go, live your life."

Wow, ok that caught me off guard. Artemis being ok with love? This was just weird.

"Have you been taken over by Eros or something? Why are you being so considerate? I thought I'd be a doe by now."

Artemis chuckled. "Oh, Thalia. Do you remember the meeting I went to ton Olympus; you had to stay at camp? That meeting was basically for this reason. Here, let me explain.

"Apollo had actually called the meeting to discuss how we treat our children, or, in my case, Hunters. He said he thought we should be more considerate of them and let them do as they wish. And, most of the time, they're right. And he was right. So, I thought about that. And when I saw you with Nico I was furious at first…

"But then I thought about it. Any how you had to hide your relationship this entire time, doing so much, sacrificing, just to be with him, it warmed my heart. So yes, I'm letting you go."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Artemis."

She nodded. Kristin smiled at me and walked over to her dad to discuss. I guess that was my hint to do the same.

Ok. Breathe deep. In and out. You can do this Thalia.

I walked slowly over to my father. His face was slightly softer but still stone.

"Dad?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes Thalia?" He said in a straight voice. Oh… he called me Thalia. Not daughter. This isn't good.

"A-are you mad?"

He sighed. He shrunk back down to his original person height and age and faced me. I backed away a little, afraid of what he might do. He sighed angrily. "You see! I do scare my kids!"

Aphrodite walked by and said, "Told ya." She winked at me and kept walking until she was out of sight.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "Thalia, please, you shouldn't be frightened of me."

"I know. And I'm not frightened per-say, it's just the normal reaction."

"Oh. Well, no I'm not mad. I went to that meeting too you know, even if I didn't want too."

I chuckled and he continued a ghost of a smile on his face. "I am shocked that it is the son of Hades you are in love with. I mean, I don't really like him."

That made me angry. "Wait, so you don't like my love for Nico because you don't like his father?" I shouted.

Dad was taken aback by my shouting. Everyone's conversations stopped to listen to us.

"No! Thalia it's just that-"

"That's why you don't want me dating him. Because of this… this stupid fight you have with your own brother?"

That made him mad. Whoops, there goes a plane into the fields of Mississippi.

Hades stepped in. "Thalia, calm down."

I closed my eyes, took in a deep breath, and opened them to glare at my dad. Looks like that didn't work.

Hades turned towards my father. "Is this really what this is about? Our fight?"

Zeus looked down not able to answer. _The king of the gods shouldn't be afraid_, I thought.

"Brother," Hades placed a hand on his shoulder, "Now, we all know that I have even worse anger issues than you. I am not happy to have my son be dating you daughter, but I will not stop them."

I smiled at him. "Thank you Lord Hades… sort of," then I faced Dad, "Look, dad, I'm sorry for shouting. I never let you finish. I'm glad you temper is pretty under control now. We don't want any other planes going down."

He nodded. "I understand. Just know, I might be a little disappointed tomorrow, so expect some rainfall."

I laughed. "Ok then."

He put his stern expression back on and said, "Just be careful around him. I don't trust him completely."

I sighed but nodded. "Sure Dad. Can do."

"Good. Meeting finally adjourned!"

The room filled with bright light as gods transported elsewhere. When it died down, Artemis was the only god left with us.

Kristin walked back over to me and smiled. "My dad is ok with it. He says Connor helped fight in the Second Titan War so he trusts him and stuff," she sighed, "This is gonna be awesome."

I chuckled. "I hope so Kris."

Artemis cleared her throat and we faced her.

"Now, since I am taking away your immortality, we need to get you someplace comfortable." She took us to her house on Olympus. "Here, you can stay for the night. When I take away the immortality, you will lose consciousness, so don't be alarmed."

I laid down on the couch and Kristin took the spare bed. I closed my eyes, waiting for any pain.

Artemis began chanting in Greek:

Αθανασία. Αφήστε αυτούς τους ανθρώπους καθώς στηρίζονται. Αφήστε τις ενέργειές τους να μιλήσουν παρά τη διάρκεια ζωής τους. Τους αφήστε να ανακληθούν από τους κυνηγούς. Τους αφήστε να ζήσουν στην αγάπη.

(Immortality. Leave these people as they rest. Let their actions speak rather than their life span. Let them be revoked from the Hunters. Let them live in love.)

Pressure built up all around me. I could feel the extra weight being lifted from my body. Small cuts and bruises that had healed hurt once again, when the healing quickly powers had gone.

And then, my world went black, and I knew.

I was a demigod once again.

* * *

**Sooooooooo? Whatcha think? Didja like it? I know Zeus and Artemis were OOC, its hard trying to think like them. Sorry if it was totally off. **

**The story isn't over yet! So, review! Let's go for 150!**

**-Love**


	19. It's My Birthday

**Hey People! How's everyone doing? :) So, I have 2 finals tomorrow and then IM DONE BABY! I'm soooooooo happy! **

**To all those who reviewed: Thank you! **

**KaYeon Lee, **

**Thoughtkid, **

**RidingtheRoughWaters, **

**akisok62646, **

**ffash1, **

**cathilde, **

**anonymous, **

**BornLucky101, **

**CheyRainAwesomeness, **

**Animal Charmer 11, **

**redlox2, **

**C-Nuggrts N.L,**

**Julianna54321,**

**TheNightWhispers, **

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, **

**GirlWaterShaman, **

**I-AM-JANUS,**

**and lilslybud! **

**Thanks to you all and every reader! It means so much to me that you like it. **

**Many of you have been asking if this was the last chapter and if I was going to make a sequel. Well, guess what? I'm not done yet! Still got plenty more chapters to come!**

**Now, on with the story!**

***I noticed a really small but also hugely important mistake (thank you reviewer who told me) so this is a re-upload***

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and his friends are not mine…**

* * *

I woke up the morning of my birthday with a splitting headache. I groaned and rolled over, trying to remember what had happened to make me feel so bad.

Then it all rushed back to me so fast, I fell off of the couch I was occupying. I groaned in pain once again and anchored my body up using my arms. Everything that had happened the previous night; memories surrounded me. And then I remembered.

I wasn't a Hunter anymore.

I jumped up off the floor and sprinted over to Kristin, who was sleeping soundly. Lucky duck.

"Kristin! Wake up!" I laughed. You could say I was happy.

She moaned something incoherent and opened her eyes slightly and stared at me.

"Your hair is all messed up," she noted. I rolled my eyes and pushed her shoulder.

"Come on. You have to get up. Don't you want to go to camp and see Connor?"

That got her up. She jumped up and said, "Let's go!"

I laughed. "Calm down! We have to see Artemis first before we leave. It's the least we can do for everything she did for us."

Kristin nodded. "You're right. Now, where is she?"

"Right here, my young demigods."

We both turned to see Artemis standing in the doorway holding two backpacks.

"These are for you. It has a pair of fresh clothes, some food and drink, a few drachmas to spend… that should be enough to get you back to camp," She told us.

I smiled at her and she handed us the bags. "You can use my bathroom to change: it's the second door on the right," she said.

Kristin nodded and left to change first. I slung the backpack onto the couch and walked closer to Artemis. And then I did something unexpected. I hugged her.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis," I whispered into her shoulder.

She cleared her throat and I backed away. "It is no problem. Well, I suppose Phoebe will have to take over for you…?"

I smiled and nodded. "That would be good. She's pretty much prepared for it."

Artemis nodded in agreement. "Yes she is," then she looked at me, "Although I am going to miss you, my dear. You were the only one who could keep balance. You were the rebel who led all. They are the formal girls who follow you. It evens them out."

I sighed. "Trying to make me regret my decision?" I asked, leaning up against the back of the couch.

She walked closer to me and said, "Well, let me ask you one thing more. Do you regret it? In the least bit; at all?"

I thought about it. Yes, in a way I would regret leaving my 'sisters' and Artemis, but I never would regret doing it for Nico. He was worth everything. So, no, I guess I don't regret it.

I expressed these thoughts to Artemis and she smiled and nodded. "Very well."

"I'm done. Thalia, you can go and change now," Kristin said, coming into the room.

I nodded and grabbed the bag off of the couch. I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I then slipped into the outfit that Artemis chose (surprisingly it was perfect). I was looking to see if a brush was in the backpack when my hand hit something.

I pulled out the small container and grinned at it. Electric blue hair spray.

I dipped the tips of my hair in the blue and grinned at the reflection. Thalia, daughter of Zeus stared back at me.

Yeah, I'm going to like this.

I walked back out to see only Kristin standing in the doorway.

"You ready?" she asked.

I looked at her and she answered my unasked question. "She had to leave. Let the Hunters know what was going on. That kind of thing."

I nodded. "Ok then. Yes, I'm ready.

We both walked out of Artemis' house and walked down the stone pathway to the elevator. I shouldered the backpack and pressed the "Lobby" button once the elevator opened. A minute or so later, the elevator stopped moving and the doors swung open to show a busy Empire State Building Lobby.

We weaved through the crowd and were finally able to get to the doors. We pushed them open and we began walking down the road. I held onto the backpack strap with one hand and wrapped my scarf around my neck a bit tighter to fight the New York winter winds. Thank you Artemis, for providing us with warm clothes.

"Should we maybe try contacting Nico so he can shadow travel up?" I asked.

"No, we wouldn't be able to send a message. It's too cold. All the water is frozen.

I nodded. "Right. Well, we could catch a taxi?"

Kristin scoffed. "Yeah, and how are we going to pay the cab fare? I'm pretty sure New York cabbies don't take drachmas!"

I opened up the backpack and slyly pulled out a wad of cash (probably $300 worth). She stared open mouthed at the cash.

"Well, that works."

I laughed at her and walked a bit further into the street. After a few minutes, I was able to flag down an available taxi. We hopped in the back and the driver turned back to look at us. He was a buff man, probably early thirties.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Long Island," I told him

"There's nothing there kid."

I smirked. "Just drive. And I'll give you an extra ten!"

And he was off. He didn't question our motives again.

Kristin looked at me in awe. "How…"

"When you walk around Ney York with two other minors for a while, you learn the tricks of the trade."

She cocked her head to the side in confusion and I just laughed. "You'll find out soon."

She seemed ok with that answer and just watched out the window at all of the cars on the streets of New York speed by.

Thirty minutes later, he pulled up to the bottom of Half-Blood Hill. Kristin jumped out after me and I paid the cabby (remembering his extra tip). He bid us well and drove off.

I stared up at the hill, a huge smile on my face. Kristin stood right next to me and took a deep breath.

"You ready?" she asked.

"I was ready six months ago," I whispered.

And all of the stress that had been weighing on my shoulders suddenly disappeared. And I knew io was where I was supposed to be.

Kristin and I began to walk up the hill, and I let my thoughts wander.

It was December 22nd. It was also my birthday. And since I was no longer a Hunter, that could only mean one thing.

I was finally sixteen years old.

We reached the top of the hill where Pelus sat guarding the tree (**my **tree) and the Golden Fleece. I smiled, taking in the scenery.

I was finally home again.

* * *

**Sorry if this was short, its late and im tired. But I felt you guys were amazing enough to get a chapter in today :D**

**No, this is NOT the last chapter. There is still more to come, but it is definitely down to its final five or so chapters. **

**Thanks for reading! I really love all of you because you just make me smile. When I come home from a tired day at school, turn on my email and see 14 reviews, I literally have a way better day. I thank you all! **

**Please review, but always be nice :)**

**-Love**


	20. Kodak Moment

**It's Wednesday again. Do you know what that means?… Update day! Yaaaaaay! **

**Thanks again to all my reviewers and readers. You make me feel so amazing! **

**KaYeon Lee,**

**I-AM-JANUS,**

**Julianna54321,**

**redlox2,**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream**

**TribalGirl,**

**lilslybud,**

**ffsah 1,**

**Annabeth-Kahlan-Alanna-Cara,**

**C-Nuggets N.L,**

**TheNightWhispers,**

**BornLucky101,**

**RidingtheRoughWaters,**

**Akisok62646,**

**Thalicolover4ever,**

**CheyRainAwesomeness,**

**And no chance!**

**Thank you all! :D **

**Not much to say today. Happy belated Birthday to Rick Riordan! I put up a story for it if u wanna read it :D **

**Ok, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO**

* * *

Being the overly excited Thalia I get at (shamefully) girly times, I took Kristin by the wrist and began swiftly making my way into the actual camp. She laughed at my eagerness but I just shrugged.

"Don't you want to see Connor?" I asked her, slowing my pace a bit.

"Not as badly as you want to see… what's his name again?"

I rolled my eyes, but smiled and told her, "Nico di Angelo."

"Did someone say my name?"

I froze in my tracks as the familiar voice reached my ears. A grin spread across my face and I turned to face my boyfriend.

"Nico!" I said.

He walked over to me and I engulfed him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and breathed in my ear," Happy Birthday."

I smiled against his shoulder and pecked his cheek. "Thank you. Now, I'd like for you to meet Kristin."

Nico faced her with a smile. "Hey Kristin. It's nice to meet you."

She nodded and shook his hand, "Likewise."

I smiled and then looked over at the camp. Demigods and satyrs were walking around, but none seemed to pay attention to us. I shrugged; it doesn't matter to me if they knew.

I faced the other two and said," We should probably go see Chiron."

Nico nodded. "Yeah, he's expecting you two."

Kristin's jaw dropped. "How does he know about us? Is he psychic or something?"

Nico and I faced her with a dumbfounded expression.

"You really aren't that bright are you?" Nico asked. I slapped his shoulder and he just looked at me like, _'What?'_

Kristin shrugged. "I have my dumb blond moments. I guess this was one of them."

I laughed and shook my head, "Ok Kristin, you and Connor will do fine. No, what he meant was Chiron already knew because little Big Mouth over here, "I jabbed my thumb at Nico, "Got caught and spilled the whole thing."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Well, I can't just lie to him!"

I shook my head and smiled. "Whatever Nico. Let's just go and talk with him."

The three of us made our way to the Big House. Now some of the people began to notice us. Whispers could be heard when we passed by, but I just rolled my eyes. Rumors, that's exactly what we need. Perfect.

"Chiron, Thalia and Kristin are here," Nico told him.

We walked into the Big House's main room and sat on the wooden couch (yeah, not too comfortable). Chiron, in his wheelchair, rolled over to us and smiled, his old eyes twinkling with knowledge.

"Hello dears. I see you have come back to join the camp. Nico told me most everything, but I am very interested in your sides of the story," he turned toward Kristin, "Why don't you start."

We told him our stories, starting from the moment it began. Kristin's was shorter than mine, obviously. After she was done, Chiron smiled at her and dismissed her to the Hephaestus cabin to get situated. After she had gone, I told my story, starting from when I first arrived to camp with the Hunters.

Speaking it made the situation so real to me. How long I had waited for today… it just seemed like forever.

Once I was finally done, Chiron nodded, understanding fully what had happened.

"So, you truly love Mr. di Angelo?"

I smiled and said, "As un-Thalia like it is to say, yes. I 100% do."

He grinned. "That's the Thalia I missed. Welcome back."

I laughed and stood and Nico joined, standing next to me and holding my hand gently.

A thought appeared in my head and I grinned, knowing who to see next. I tugged on Nico's hand and he looked into my eyes, understanding what I wanted to do.

"We'll see you later Chiron," Nico said walking out the door, with me following behind.

"Hold on Thalia," he said. I looked back; ready to be reprimanded (he had that kind of tone…).

But, instead he smiled and said, "Happy Birthday."

I grinned and nodded in thank you. He chuckled quietly and shooed us off.

I walked off of the porch and began to sprint towards the cabins. Nico followed, confused. Once I reached the grey cabin, I looked up at the ornament owl and smiled. I knocked and waited for her to answer.

"Yes-? Thalia!"

I laughed as Annabeth engulfed me in a hug. I hugged back, smiling, happy to have my best friend back.

"Annabeth, how have you been? Keeping that Water Boy in check?" I asked.

She grinned. "I'm amazing now that you're here! Happy birthday, by the way. Percy? He's been doing well. Oh, I'm just so happy you're here!"

I laughed as she hugged me again. "Ok Annabeth! You know I am not a hugger."

She pulled back and looked at me confused. "Are you kidding me? You are now."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Should we go wake Percy? I kinda wanna see him."

Annabeth stepped out of her cabin where some other Athena kids were staring, but she shut the door, blocking their view. "Sure!"

We headed down to Cabin Three. Annabeth rapped her knuckled on the door and then just walked in. Nico and I turned to face each other, confused. But we shrugged and walked in also.

"Wake up Percy! You missed breakfast!" Annabeth shouted.

Percy's eyes shot open and he sat up in his bed. Once he saw it was all three of us (laughing our butts off by the way) he groaned and put his face in his hands.

"Not funny guys," he mumbled into his palms. Annabeth laughed and sat next to him.

"Sorry Seaweed Brain. I thought you would want to see Thalia on her first day as a non-Hunter."

He looked up at me and smiled. "Really? Oh that's great Thalia. Congrats!"

"Wait," I said, "Why' aren't you two at school? I know why Nico isn't but why not you?"

"Were taking courses online," Annabeth explained. "Chiron needed us at camp, se were doing Cyber School."

"Oh…" I drawled out, "So you'll be here for Christmas?"

They grinned. "Oh yes."

I smiled at them and then thought, _Kristin._

"Oh! Nico! Kristin probably needs help. Let me go and see… wait… No, let me get Connor." A devious smile spread across my face. I faced the others and said, "Follow me, you guys might want to see this. Nico, I'm gonna need your help."

* * *

"Connor?" Nico shouted, banging on the Hermes Cabin door.

A disheveled Stoll brother opened the door and looked at Nico with an annoyed look. "What Nico?"

I snickered in my hiding spot. This was gonna be hilarious.

"Chiron needs you to show a new Hephaestus girl around camp."

Connor rolled his eyes. "Fine. Travis!" he shouted into the cabin, "I'll be back later. Save the pink for later."

I don't even want to know what they're planning.

Connor followed Nico to the Hephaestus Cabin, and I creeped behind, far enough away that he couldn't see me, but close enough so I could hear.

"Who is this girl?" he asked.

Nico just smiled. Connor rolled his eyes. "So you're not gonna tell me anything about her?"

Nico stayed silent. Connor gave up. I guess he figured he'd find out soon. They reached the cabin and Nico knocked on the door.

"Um, who needed a tour?" he asked. _Good, don't say her name_.

Kristin, I could see, stood up and walked over to the door. "That would be nice, Nico. Who's gonna take me?"

Nico grinned. "That would be him," he pointed towards Connor, "Connor Stoll, son of Hermes. But you already know him."

Kristin's blush appeared and she stepped out of the cabin so Connor could see her. And when he did, the reaction was perfection.

His jaw dropped, but he smiled none the less. His own cheeks colored a bit, also. He stammered to say something but the only thing he could say was, "H-k-w-how?"

Kristin smiled. "Long story short, I made a deal with someone, and they kept their part. Now I'm here for good."

Connor grinned, all numbness gone from his mouth. "Well, would you like a tour?"

She nodded. "I'd love one."

As they walked away, she faced me (how did she know I was there?) and winked, giving me a thumbs up. I reciprocated the sign and walked away, back over to Nico. I crossed my arms watching the two walk away.

"We did good didn't we?"

He smiled. "Yeah I think so."

Annabeth and Percy walked over to us, laughing and sputtering things like, "Did you see his face! Oh wow that was a Kodak moment!" and other stuff.

I just rolled my eyes and focused on Nico. "So, what do you want to do today?"

He grinned. "You are going to get a sixteenth birthday party."

I shook my head feverishly. "No, no that'd be too much work. Besides, my birthday is today!"

Nico 'tsk'-ed at me. "Never underestimate a son of Hades."

I laughed. "Ok then." I looked into his eyes and, once again, was lost. I was glad to know this could happen all the time now. Yeah, I could get used to this.

He cupped my cheek with one hand and brought his lips down upon mine. I smiled against his lips and responded back. When, we broke it off, we were both breathing heavily.

"Wow…"

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do that," he whispered, setting his forehead against mine.

I smiled. "I think I do. And we don't even have to hide it anymore."

He grinned. "And that is what I'm most happy about. Bye Thals. I'll see you later. Get some sword practicing in. You probably need it," he yelled, walking away.

I glared at him and ran to catch up with him, but he ran into a tree and disappeared.

_Dang shadow travel._

* * *

**Wow, ok this probably really sucked. I don't know why but im just not in the writing mood. (NOOOOOOOOOO!) But I had to update for y'all :)**

**Thanks for all the readers and reviewers it makes me so happy to see you like my stories. I'll update soon!**

**-Love**


	21. It's My Party

**Hey hey! Wednesday has come up again and so does another chapter. There will maybe be two or three more chapters and an epilogue. I don't think I'm going to have sequel though. Sorry to those who wanted one. But I will end it so you are happy, I promise! :)**

**Thank you al soooooo much! We are so close to 200 reviews! Keep it up. Thanks to all the newest reviewers:**

**I-AM-JANUS,**

**TheGreek GoddessAphrodite,**

**cathilde,**

**C- Nuggets N.L,**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream,**

**redlox2,**

**Thalicolover4ever,**

**BornLucky101 (congratz!),**

**ffsah 1,**

**FrostBitez,**

**RidingtheRoughWaters,**

**CheyRainAwesomeness,**

**Anonymous (not really. My name is Love and he is saying you're welcome. Plus it's an intro, not the story.),**

**Anonymous,**

**EsmeCullen1997,**

**akisok62646,**

**and asdfghkjl (well, even if he is invincible, he can still be beat. Yes he is awesome, but so is Thalia :) )!**

**Thanks to you all! So close. Let's get to 200! So excited about that :P **

**And thanks to the readers too! :) **

**Alright, I've wasted enough of your time. Here's the birthday party!**

**Disclaimer: Thalico, Percabeth, and all other ships aren't mine. Cept for Krinnor ;) (Thanks RidingtheRoughWaters!)**

* * *

"Nico," I growled, "What did you do?"

He chuckled and continued leading me blind to some location. "I told you I would throw you a birthday party, so I am."

I rolled my eyes, and my eyelashes tickled his hands, because they were covering my eyes.

"You know I hate surprises, Nic."

"I know that," he scoffed,"Which is exactly why I wanted to throw this."

I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to be able to convince him otherwise. Truth be told, I was actually kinda excited. I had never really had a birthday party before, so I was pretty curious.

_But this is my sweet sixteen, or whatever they call this for overly excited rich girls,_ I thought_, totally different than a regular birthday_.

"Just… don't let it be too much. I know you are a nice guy and want it to be awesome, but I hope you didn't go all out."

I couldn't see, but I assumed he rolled his eyes. "Please, Thalia. You'll enjoy it, trust me."

I sighed in agreement. Nico stopped walking and stepped in front of me. He removed his hands and then set a soft kiss on my lips. I smiled as he pulled away.

"And that," I said," is the best birthday present I could ask for."

"What is?" he asked, smiling like an idiot.

I rolled my eyes. "It's you, stupid. Us. Just being out of the Hunters and _not_ being turned into an animal. That's all I want."

Nico grinned. "Then you wouldn't mind a party If you already have what you want."

He stepped back and I took in my surroundings.

He had walked me to the beach where first I noticed some candles, lit, stuck in the sand. They created a path that lead up towards a small wooden platform with a table on it. Underneath the table were some black bags and on the table was a large picnic basket. Annabeth, Percy, Grover, and Kristin were all standing by the table with huge grins on their faces. I rolled my eyes and enveloped them in a group hug. _I have got to stop this hugging thing! It's making me go soft. _

"Nico, this is… awesome! Thank you."

He hugged me tighter and mumbled, "Your welcome."

We all pulled away and sat at the table; Nico beside me and then Grover and Annabeth, Percy, and Kristin across the table. Nico pulled the basket towards him and took out six plates and napkins. Then he reached behind the basket and pulled out an unseen box that contained the best food ever.

"Cheeseburgers? Really?" I laughed. Nico just shrugged and distributed the meat. I grinned and rolled my eyes at him. But once I bit into the cheeseburger, I was in heaven. Yeah, sounds real stupid, but that's just how good the burgers were. Life changing. I looked over at Grover and saw he had enchiladas instead. I just shook my head. Classic Grover.

After we had finished the meal, Nico said, "So, do you want to open presents first or eat cake?"

"You got me presents? Nico! I told you not to go all out!"

He looked at me oddly. "What do you mean? Presents are a regular thing. Now, I may have never had a birthday party before, but I know that you always get presents."

"You've never had a party?" I asked. He shook his head and took out one of the black bags from underneath the table.

"I guess we'll start with presents."

"No. Can we do cake first, actually?" I asked. Nico smirked slightly and placed the bag behind him.

"Sure Thalia."

Nico opened up the picnic basket again and took out forks and a knife to cut it. Then he took out a small box. He placed it on the table and Annabeth reached over and opened it. I peered in to take a look at the dessert.

It was simple; one layer covered in white icing. Scrawled out in black piping gel was 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY THALIA' right in the middle. I smiled at all of them before taking the knife and cutting a slice of the cake. Then I cut five additional pieces for the others. Annabeth closed up the box afterwards and put it back in the basket.

I grabbed a fork from the pile and dug it into the slice. Bringing the utensil up to my mouth I took it in. The sugar hit my tongue and I smiled, loving the rush it gave me. After finishing up the slice, Percy reached under the table and pulled out a black bag.

"Here, open this now," he said. I smiled and took it from him. As I opened the bag, I stopped and I looked up at Percy curiously.

"How did you get me presents on such short notice? And the food and everything?"

Percy grinned. "Nico shadow traveled to the store while Annabeth and I convinced Chiron and Mr. D to let us have this party."

"Nico!" I slapped his arm. "Don't tire yourself!"

He laughed, "But I didn't. I told you, I've been getting better with it. I can go basically all the way to Mississippi now and won't even break a sweat."

I rolled my eyes and then continued opening the present. After the tissue was removed, I pulled out a black T-shirt with the slogan 'Got Zeus?' I laughed and shook my head. "That's awesome! Who's it this one?"

"Mine," Grover said with a smile. I grinned at him while Percy handed me another bag.

"Oh, this one's mine!" Kristin said excitedly.

I smiled at her and pushed aside the tissue. Inside was a jewelry box. I opened it up and inside was a necklace with a silver chain and a lightning bolt charm with gold shine. I grinned. "Thanks Kristin!"

I put it back in the bag and set it by Grover's, getting ready for the next. _Wow, I never knew I would feel so child-like._

Percy handed me another, stating this one was his. I grinned, knowing it would be a good one. Percy and I have always been similar, so he would know just what to get me.

I pushed aside the blue wrapping inside and saw another T-shirt, this one was silver camouflage. It said 'I survived the Hunters of Artemis'. I scoffed and grinned at Percy. "Thanks, Percy. This is perfect."

He nodded and Annabeth handed me hers. "I think Nico's should be last," she informed. I nodded and opened up hers. Inside were a few objects. I first pulled out blue and pink hair dye, which I gladly accepted. Then a silver box caught my eye and I pulled that out. I side was a simple silver band that twisted slightly. Engraved was the words 'Best Friends Forever: Annabeth and Thalia'.

"Aw, thanks Annie!" I said. She was about to protest about the name, but I guess she let it go.

"And last but not least," Nico said, handing me his present. I grinned at him (something I had been doing a lot that night) and took the bag. Surprisingly, it was empty.

I looked at Nico in confusion, but he just smiled.

"You see, a few days ago, my dad visited me in a dream. He said that he was surprised I had fallen in love with you, but he said he chose, for some odd reason, that he wasn't going to ruin our relationship."

I nodded. "So that's why he already knew on Olympus." I mused. Nico nodded. "But what does that have to do with the present?"

He grinned, that mischievous smile of his, and stood up. He pulled me along as well. Everyone stood up and we all walked off of the platform. I grabbed all of the present bags, even Nico's, while Nico summoned some skeletons to clean up the setting.

"Ah, the magic of Hades. What would I do without it?"

I laughed at him. "You would be so lost."

Nico and I continued walking along, and I didn't even notice the other's had left.

"So, present?"

Nico smiled. "I already gave it to you. Remember. I am the best birthday present ever!"

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist. "You are so right. Thank you. That's all I could ask for."

"But," he said, "There is one last thing I would like to give you."

I smiled at him. And what would that be?"

"A birthday kiss."

"Well, could you give it to me? I'm a very impatient person."

He grinned and leaned closer to me, placing his arms on my waist as well. He attached his lips to mine in a passion I had never felt before. I remembered what he said. He said his father stated he had fallen in love with me. I smiled and returned the kiss. Fallen _in love_ with me. Not loves me, in love with me.

He pulled away and I stared into his eyes. "Nico?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm in love with you too."

He smiled and placed a quick kiss on my lips. "I'm glad. Now let's get to bed. It's almost lights out."

I looked back at the sunset to see it barely there. I could see some stars beginning to peak out and I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Good night Nico."

He smiled. "Night Thalia."

We parted ways and I lugged my gifts (all except for one-Nico) back to my cabin. I set the bags down on the other side of the bed and collapsed on it, bringing the dusty smell once again into the air. I looked over at the large statue of my father and smiled slightly.

"Thanks dad," I mumbled.

Quiet thunder rumbled in the distance, but it wasn't angry. I smiled and got ready for the night. _Best birthday ever._

* * *

**So? Was it good? Review please. I wanna hit 200 soon! Thanks sooo much too all you readers and reviewers! Love you all! :D**

**See you next Wednesday!**

**-Love**


	22. I Promise You

**Well, another week has come and gone. That means its Wednesday: Update day!**

**This story will be coming to an end soon and I don't think there will be a sequel. I will create an epilogue though. :)**

**Oh, and if anyone here has a tumblr and wants to join our PJATO role play, you can talk to me daughterof-a-muse-ment :D **

**Thank you thank you thank you all sooooo much for reading and reviewing! It means the world to me!**

**Here's to the reviewers!:**

**redlox2,**

**RidingTheRoughWaters (200th! Thanks!),**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream,**

**Team. di. Angelo,**

**CheyRainAwesomeness,**

**I-AM-JANUS,**

**TribalGirl,**

**C-Nuggets N.L,**

**Thalicolover4ever,**

**ffsah1,**

**akisok62646,**

**TheNightWhispers,**

**MaXiMuM rIdE 22,**

**Julianna54321,**

**no chance,**

**The Grecian Goddess,**

**imawesome,**

**and Nyxchick (um… what? :P)!**

**Thanks to you all for reading and reviewing!**

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it! It may be the last real chapter tho…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO**

* * *

_Three Months Later…_

I woke up with a huge smile on my face. I turned to my side to see a sleeping Nico. Now, before you go jumping to conclusions, no we didn't _sleep_ together. We just were cuddling and talking in Hades cabin and fell asleep together. Hey, I'm only 16. Not gonna go that far yet.

I brushed his dark bangs from his face and smiled sweetly down at him. I shifted myself and stood up off of the bed. Stretching, I slipped on my shoes and walked outside into the morning sun. I knew Nico would wonder where I was, but it was always fun to annoy him like that.

Over the past few months, I had been getting back into the swing of things. My sword skills had improved immensely and, thanks to Percy, I could actually fly a Pegasus a bit before freaking out, being afraid of heights and all.

Today was going to be an awesome day. Why? Well, now that Nico was sixteen also (his birthday was a month earlier), Chiron decided that he would let us have one date out in the city once a month. And today was that day. Nico told me the night before to wear something nice-ish, so I had to get ready.

I walked into Zeus' cabin and searched through my drawers. I never really owned nice clothes, so I wasn't surprised when I hadn't found anything even after looking through my entire closet (Big Three kids have closets too. Oh yeah, be jealous). So I went over to Cabin six to see if Annabeth had anything.

I knocked on the wooden door frame and a blond girl with the same matching eyes as Annabeth, whose name I believe was Pamela, opened the door and called for said Athena child.

"Hey Thalia! Ready for your big date out in the city?"

I sighed. "No, I can't find anything to wear! Do you have something?"

She grinned and pulled me in towards her dresser. "Of course I do. Now, where are you going?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. He just told me to dress nice."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and began ruffling through her drawers. I knew she had found something when her eyes lit up and she grinned.

She pulled out a black ruffled blouse with no sleeves and held it out to me. "Perfect," she decided.

I grinned at the top. "Oh yes! Thanks Annabeth! I know exactly what to wear with this."

I gave her a quick hug (I had been doing that more often for some reason) and walked back to my cabin. Sure enough, my black skinny jeans looked perfect with the top. I slipped on my converse and a silver jacket with short sleeves to accentuate the shirt. After one last look in the mirror, I knew I was ready.

"Thals? You in there?"

"Yeah Nico. Are you ready to go?" I asked through the door.

I'm guessing he nodded and said, "Yeah. And you?"

I'll let him decide for himself. I opened the door to my cabin and walked out. He grinned at me and pecked me on the cheek.

"You look gorgeous," he said. I grinned and looked him up and down.

"You look pretty good yourself." He was wearing a black jacket and a white polo underneath. Black jeans and converse, just like mine.

He made a small bow and said. "Why thank you."

I laughed at him and he joined in.

After telling Chiron we were leaving and getting the small speech about being back by 9:00 and to be careful, we were finally leaving into the city. Nico had called up a cab earlier so it was waiting at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill for us.

After a twenty minute drive, we arrived at this little restraint where I supposed we were going to have brunch. But instead, Nico kept walking, so I followed until we reached a family park.

I grinned at Nico and he dragged me to a spot where a blanket was already set out with a picnic basket too. I looked at him incredulously.

"When did you do this?" I asked.

He shrugged. "This morning. I shadow traveled out here."

I mentally facepalmed. "Why didn't we shadow travel here then?"

He shrugged again, but smiled this time. "I like spending more time with you. Even if it is in a New York City cab."

I shook my head, grinning and laughing. He walked me over to the blanket and we sat down. I ran my finger over the material; it was wool.

"So, what do you have planned for the day?"

Nico just leaned back on his elbows and looked over to where a kid was playing fetch with his dog. "I don't really know. I just thought it would be nice to have some down time. You know, just relax in the park."

I raised a brow at him. "In the middle of March? You are crazy."

He grinned. "Yep!"

I laughed at his childishness. He opened up the picnic basket and handed me a bowl of strawberries. As I looked at them more, I noticed they were fresh. Like, newly fresh. "Did you pick these from the strawberry fields?"

He nodded and took a bite out of one. "Yep. And they're really good."

I shook my head. "You know taking them is, like, attempted suicide, right?"

He shrugged. "Mr. D won't mind if just a few were taken. Here," he reached back into the basket and pulled out a small container full of small white beads, "Sugar?"

I grinned, taking it from him and dipping a strawberry in it. "Don't mind if I do."

We sat there talking and eating strawberries for what seemed like minutes, but was actually hours. When it became known to me what time it was I was surprised.

"You know, we've done nothing but sit around all day and its now… 4:13."

Nico grinned and lay back, sighing happily. "I know. Isn't it great not doing anything?"

I lay next to him and smiled. "Yeah, it is."

He turned his head towards mine and smiled. Our noses were only a centimeter apart. He cupped my cheek with his hand and took my hands with the other. I felt something small and cold hit my palm and I sat up quickly and looked in my hands.

There sat a small ring; a simple silver band with tiny diamond crystals scattered around in it. I gaped at this while Nico smiled at me.

"It's a promise ring," he whispered.

I nodded. "Yeah," I quietly chuckled, "I can see that…"

I looked up at him, grinning. I thought now would be the perfect moment for a cheesy line.

"Well? Are you going to put it on me?"

He grinned and slipped it onto my fourth finger. I admired it happily. I lay back down on the blanket, sighing happily. "So, what exactly is the promise?"

Nico propped himself up on one arm so he could look over me. "That I will love you forever. And, that I will someday make you my wife. Would you like that?"

I grinned widely. "Yes. I would."

He bent down and set his lips on mine. I tangled my hand in his hair and used my other to prop myself up so I could respond. He smiled against my lips and turned us over so I was on top of him.

"Ewwww!" Some kid said behind us. We broke apart, blushing and laughing.

"Sorry. But just you wait, this will be you someday!" Nico told the boy.

He shook his head. "No way. Girls have cooties!"

I laughed this time. "Don't worry. We lose them around first grade."

The little boy nodded, happy with the answer and walked away. Nico and I fell back against the blanket, laughing.

"Oh, that was good," I said, recovering. Nico nodded, still catching his breath.

"I agree," he finally said.

After having dinner he had somehow kept warm throughout the entire day, we went back to camp. I held his hand the entire time and he ran his thumb over my fingers, paying close attention to the ring. Every time his finger hit it, I couldn't help but smile.

When we reached camp, I first ran into Kristin who immediately saw the ring and, of course, jumped to conclusions. After telling her repeatedly he didn't propose (which resulted in a red face for both of us), we went to find Percy and Annabeth.

They were sitting on the beach in the same position they were in the first day I came back to camp with the Hunters. Ah, memories…

I sat next to them and Nico sat next to me. I waved, intentionally showing my ringed hand. Annabeth got it automatically, but Percy was completely oblivious. Nico had to explain it to him. I was glad he hadn't run off. I know he wanted to, though.

After those two had congratulated us, I went back to Nico's cabin. I sat on the edge of his bed. He sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. He buried his head in my hair and said, with a sneaky smile on his face, 'You know… we got a little interrupted at the park…"

I rolled my eyes but grinned. "You're right. We did."

He lifted his head and I could see his smirk. He placed his hands on each side of my face and we went back to where we started.

And I won't lie when I say that it was the best night of my life.

* * *

**Aw, so cute :') Hope you liked it! Maybe I can reach 250 before this is over? ;) thanks sooooo much! **

**-Love**


	23. Epilogue

**Alright, the time has come for the epilogue of The Year That Changed Me :(**

**And… since I don't like my reviewers crying… I'll make a sequel… :) Not sure what's it gonna be called yet, but I'll keep you updated :D**

**Now I'm gonna take the time to thank every single one of you. I love you all! Thank you for supporting me throughout the entire story. It means so much to me. I know you've been hearing this all throughout the many chapters, but it means so much now :D**

**Now shout outs to the newest reviewers:**

**TribalGirl (no, they didn't :) it may be confusing like that but it just means she had a really awesome day. Uh, thank you for that clearance. I really didn't mean to be rude to you ever either, if I came across that way. So thank you for still critiquing me :) ),**

**TheNightWhispers,**

**MaXiMuM rIdE 22 (fine, just for you. Please don't cry!),**

**Kitty-whiskers,**

**The Grecian Goddess (as you wish :D),**

**BornLucky101,**

**BrightEmeraldRose,**

**RidingtheRoughWaters,**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream,**

**ffsah1,**

**Pinecone-Face-Valdez,**

**Redlox2,**

**Akisok62646 (no, don't cry! Theres gonna be a sequel!),**

**ThaliaRules0501,**

**C-Nuggets N.L,**

**CheyRainAwesomeness,**

**and Annabeth-Kahlan-Alanna-Cara!**

**Thanks to everyone! Love you all so much! :'D**

**Now, on to the Epilogue that will T-up the Sequel :) (it will be short, just so you know)**

**Disclaimer: This is the epilogue to a story that's main characters aren't owned by me**

* * *

Thalia di Angelo closes the note book that contains her journey, as she feels a kick in her stomach. She smiles down at the small bump that is her. Her husband, Nico, walks up behind her and sets his hands on her shoulders.

"How's the baby doing?"

She smiles up at him and stands, giving him a hug. "She's good. So is the mother," she answers.

Nico laughs and wraps his arms around her waist. "I know you're okay. You can withstand anything."

Thalia grins hugely and hugs him back, placing a kiss on his left cheek. She can feel his smile against her cheek and he can feel hers. When he pulls away, he takes her wrist and pulls her into the kitchen. She follows, with a confused look on her face.

He sits her down at the table and sits across from her. He smiles and takes her hands in his own, twisting her wedding ring around her finger. He takes a deep breath and says, "I got the promotion."

The smile on Thalia's face multiplies by a thousand as she squeals, a very unlike thing to do for her. "So that means we can afford the house?"

Nico nods and she laughs excitedly. "Yes! Ok, now I have something to tell you."

Nico nods, this time to be the one wearing a confused face. Thalia grins and says, "Well, for one, I think I picked the perfect name for out little one."

Nico grinned. "Really? What is it?"

Thalia sits back, but still holding Nico's hands. "July Bianca di Angelo."

Nico grins. "That's perfect. The month she will be born and a tribute to her aunt. See? I knew you were the smart one."

"So you like it?" She asks.

"Of course!" Nico answers. He stands up and raises Thalia with him. He envelopes her in a hug once again. Thalia tucks her head in the crook of his neck and breathes in his cologne. He places one hand on her stomach and feels the newly named baby kick. They both smile.

When they break off the hug, Nico asks, "So, what's the other news?"

Thalia had almost forgotten about it. She shakes her head and says, "Oh, yeah. I finished the story."

Nico looks over to the notebook, fresh with ink pressed just a few minutes ago. "Really? Wow, our story. Chosen a title yet?"

Thalia grins and winks. "I think we both know what's it's called. After all, Aphrodite did call it that at our wedding."

Nico sets his chin on her head and reaches around her to open the notebook to the front empty title page so they both could see it. He reaches for the pen on the desk and writes it in neat ink.

"The Year That Changed Me. Perfect, just like the author," he whispers in her ear before kissing her cheek. She smiles at his touch and closes the book.

"We'll have to send it to Chiron. It would be best read by new demigods, so they know their options."

Nico nods, still smiling. "That's a great idea. Wanna go with me? It'll be easier to shadow travel there."

Thalia nods and clutches her stomach with her arm, and her eyes closed as the familiar darkness envelopes her and she's standing on the hill entrance to Camp Half-Blood. The place where it all started. The year that changed her. Changed _them._

* * *

And now that it was set in stone, nothing could change that. At least, they hoped so…

* * *

**And The End.**

**I'm not sure when the sequel will happen, but it will probably at least start before the summer ends. Again, I love you all. Thanks so much! I have to go now, but you will see me soon again. But until then, goodbye :)**

**-Love **


End file.
